


Sacred Moon (REWRITE)

by DarthImperius



Series: DarthImperius's Plot Bunny stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Freeform, M/M, Organization XIII - Freeform, Rating May Change, Slash, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperius
Summary: As the Heartless reach a new world in their unending search for hearts, the power of the Keyblade is bestowed yet to another. However, even fate may have a different path in store for this new wielder of the Keyblade, one which may lead to either success or utter ruin.





	1. The Night of Fate

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Other Speech"** _

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – The Night of Fate_ **

Silence and Darkness.

There was nothing around him. No light, no sound, just…nothing. Yet somehow he could see himself. And he was falling. Falling into a void.

He wondered for how long he would fall, until he suddenly landed on top of something. But there was nothing under him, just darkness. It was then that a light erupted beneath his feet, expanding to form a giant circle. Soon, the light vanished, only to reveal a surface made of stained glass.

Suddenly, he heard a voice, coming from nowhere.

**_"So much to do, and yet so little time…"_ **

He frantically looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

**_"Don't be afraid, and take your time…the darkness hasn't come yet."_ **

"What…?"

Out of nowhere, three pedestals appeared, forming a triangle. Floating above one was a sword, above another was a shield, and above the final one was a staff.

**_"Within you rests power, and by giving it from, your strength is revealed,"_** said the voice. **_"Choose well."_**

Looking at the pedestals, he wondered if the voice intended for him to choose one of them. Approaching the one with the floating sword, he heard the voice once more.

**_"The power of the warrior…invincible courage…a sword capable of protection and destruction…is this the power you seek?"_ **

He began to wonder about the choice, eventually reaching a decision. "Yes."

In a flash of light, the sword disappeared, leaving only the pedestal with the shield and the pedestal with the staff.

**_"Your path is set…but what will you give in exchange?"_** asked the voice. **_"The power of the mystic or the power of the guardian?"_**

So, he needed to make another choice. And once more, he reached a decision. "The power of the guardian."

**_"You've chosen the power of the warrior…and you've given up the power of the guardian_** **,"** resumed the voice. **_"Is this the form you chose?"_**

He nodded. "Yes."

As soon as he said "yes", the three pedestals disappeared, and the platform where he was shattered, the boy falling once more, before landing into another stained glass platform. He saw a light emanating from his right hand, and after a flash of light, he saw that he was now holding a sword.

**_"The power to fight… is now yours…"_ **

A strange noise came from the floor, and he saw dark shadows rising from it, taking the form of small black creatures with yellow eyes and a pair of antennae. As the creatures moved to attack, the boy gave in to instinct, and used the sword to defeat all of them. Immediately after the short battle, a door with strange patterns appeared, and when he approached it, the door began to open, a strong light emanating from the inside.

He saw himself being surrounded by the light, and moments later, he was inside a room with stone walls and empty landscape paintings. There were also windows with stained glass, similar to that of the floor where he had been. Out of nowhere, three cloaked figures appeared, and one of them approached the boy.

"What is most important to you, Harry?" it asked.

The boy, whose name was actually Harry, wondered about an answer.

"My friends," he eventually replied.

The figure nodded, and disappeared in a black mist. Another figure approached him, inquiring him much like the other.

"What do you want out of your life?"

And he answered once more. "To be successful."

The second figure then vanished, leaving only Harry and the third one, who proceeded to ask Harry the final question.

"What is it that you fear most??"

Harry was uncertain about the answer. There were a few things he was afraid of, but he did not know what his greatest fear was.

"I…don't know,"

"But you will," said the figure before a blinding light erupted from it.

Harry found himself back in the stained glass platform. But once again, the stained glass had a different design. He noticed that this platform had more light than the others.

**_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_ ** **_…"_ **

Looking behind him, Harry noticed that his shadow was stretching, and it began to rise from the ground, taking the form of a giant black creature with yellow eyes and tentacles on its face, its most strange feature, the heart-shaped hole on its torso.

**_"And this shadow does not belong to you, for it is an intruder,_** ** _"_** said the voice. **_"But do not be afraid_** ** _…"_**

The giant creature raised its fist and moved to strike Harry, who quickly moved out of the way. As the giant fist struck the floor, a black vortex formed around the it and the small black creatures from earlier appeared again.

Using the sword, Harry slashed the creatures, vanquishing them, and proceeded to strike the hand of the giant monster. After slashing for a few seconds, the giant raised its fist and proceeded to do the same thing with the other.

After defeating the small creatures that appeared from the second vortex, Harry used the sword to strike even more violently the creature, and instead of targeting the fist, he went for the legs. Caught unaware, the giant creature was unprepared for Harry's attack, and it collapsed of the floor. Harry then climbed on top of the creature and struck the sword on its head. The dark being then turned into a black mist that vanished moments after. However, a small black vortex appeared under Harry, and he began to be swallowed by the darkness.

**_"…for you hold the mightiest weapon of all."_ **

Those words were the last thing Harry heard before awakening inside a small bedroom in a house of Privet Drive, spending the next minutes wondering what that dream had been about.

* * *

Spending summer with the Dursley family was somewhat tolerable, but the presence of Marge Dursley had basically drained his tolerance to a null level. And then she had dared to insult his parents, leading to her current…predicament. Well, at least she was now half the size of her ego. The problem however, had been the fact that he had used magic outside of Hogwarts, and he was certain that he would get in trouble because of it.

Harry decided to walk away from the playground, and not noticing the black dog watching him, he dragged his possessions with him, heading towards a secluded and dimly lit section of the park, allowing him to rest for a while without being seen by anyone else. Hungry and tired, Harry had some Galleons in his pocket, but he was far away from London and Diagon Alley. He sat down on his trunk, and rested for a while, hoping that no one would find him there.

However, said wish did not come true, as he noticed that the shadows of the area around him were moving, and remembering the dream he had several days ago, Harry panicked and attempted to get away from the park, only to find his path blocked by the black creatures from his dream. Looking behind him, Harry saw the same creatures. He was now surrounded, and they were slowly approaching him. As they got closer, Harry thought he was finished, until he was blinded by the same light of his dream.

He felt something on his hand, and looking down, he saw that he was holding a weapon of sorts. It had a short green sea handle with a black pommel, and a black guard that was curved around the handle and yet it did not connect with its base. The shaft of the blade was silver, with semi-circular indentations on its sides. The teeth were comprised by two silver triangular blades that overlapped each other and slant downwards. There was also a Keychain that resembled the hilt that was attached to the weapon.

**_"Keyblade_ ** **_…"_ **

His eyes widened upon hearing the voice from the dream.

**_"Keyblade_ ** **_…"_ **

He presumed that the weapon he held was what the voice called 'Keyblade'. Preparing himself, Harry slashed the Keyblade towards the creatures and became surprised when they tried to back away from it.

_"Are they afraid of this?"_ he wondered.

Harry then attacked the creatures, destroying them, only to find that more were appearing. Finding himself exhausted, Harry continued to fight against the black creatures, until there was none left. Another figure emerged, similar to the others, but taller and with longer antennae and it seemed more muscular as well. Unlike the others, this one had a more humanoid shape. It attempted to strike at Harry, the teenager blocking the attack with the Keyblade. He attacked the new creatures, soon defeating it as well.

Harry was panting, the fight leaving him exhausted, but he was soon alerted once more when he heard the sound of clapping.

"Well, well," said someone. "Impressive…for a rookie."

Harry looked at the source of the voice, realizing that there was someone sitting on a tree branch. But soon he realized that there was someone else as well.

The two figures jumped down, Harry taking a step back when he saw that the two were completely covered in a strange black coat, their faces hidden by the hood, showing only darkness when he looked at them.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Not your enemies, if that's what you're wondering," said the shortest of the two. "A bit away from the wizarding world, are you not?"

The voice was clearly male and young, but it was somewhat deep and…familiar. Yet it was then that he realized that the cloaked person had said.

"You… you're wizards?" he asked in surprise.

The tallest figure snorted.

"Wizards? As if!" said the man, his voice dripping with self-confidence.

"Then how do you know about the wizarding world?" demanded Harry.

"Kid, we know more about your life than you actually do," said the tall one. "Your adventures inside that castle aren't secret to us."

"Regardless, we aren't here to discuss your…life," said the short one. "Do you know what those things you fought were?"

Harry shook his head.

"Those creatures are called the Heartless. Beings of darkness which have a simple obsession," said the short one. "To seek hearts and consume them. And I'm not talking about the blood pumping organ in your body."

"The fact that you wield a Keyblade makes you more "appetizing" for them," said the other, clearly eying the weapon on Harry's hand. "You're pretty much a Heartless magnet."

If what that man said was true, then the Heartless would seek him out. Still, at least he had the Keyblade to defend himself. Not that it reassured him much, though. But still, there was something that he was still not understanding.

"Never mind that! What do you want?" he asked.

The shortest of the two extended his hand, and after a strange electrical-like sound was heard, a Keyblade appeared on his hand. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, noticing that the cloaked being's weapon was different from his own. The dark pattern of the Keyblade, alongside the strange blue eye-like gem on it creeped him out somewhat.

"Your future is of great interest to me," said the one with the Keyblade. "It is in my favour that you remain alive and… unharmed by the Heartless. For that end, I seek to offer you training with the Keyblade. At least until you are ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Harry.

"When the time comes, you will understand," replied the other. "For now, I suggest you keep yourself focused on the Shadows."

The way he had said "shadows" made Harry assume he wasn't talking about the normal meaning of the word.

"On the what?"

He heard a strange noise coming from behind him, as after quickly turning around, he saw that several of those creatures from before had appeared. Assuming a combat stance with the Keyblade, Harry stroke at the Heartless but not before being hit by a few. Still it was not exactly damaging. He managed to fully defeat the dark creatures, clearing the park from Heartless once more.

"The way you use the Keyblade is crude. The clear mark of a rookie," said the other Keyblade wielder. "There is much more that can be done with the Keyblade, and I promise you that if you accept my teachings, in your future there will be few that can stand against you."

"Whoa! If you going to get all technical, then I think I'll take my leave," said the tall one. "He's all yours!"

A strange darkness engulfed the man for a second, and after disappearing there was no sign of him.

"What was that?" asked Harry with curiosity.

"A corridor of darkness. A pathway that connects this world to others."

"Other worlds?"

The figure raised his hand. "Have patience. But for now, I believe that we've spent too much time in here."

He snapped his finger, and from nowhere, tendrils of darkness began to engulf Harry, the boy panicking. However, he soon realized that there was nothing harming him, and as he opened his eyes, Harry saw that he was now wearing a black coat, equal to that of the one in front of him.

"That is known as a Black Cloak, or Coat. It allows one to use the Corridors of Darkness without being harmed by that which resides within," explained the cloaked figure. "Grab your belongings, and follow me."

Harry watched as another Corridor of Darkness opened, and as the cloaked figure walked in. He quickly took hold of his trunk and Hedwig's cage, before entering the dark mass, the portal closing as he entered.

* * *

When the corridor opened again, and Harry finally left the passageway, he saw that they had arrived at an alley in a rather familiar location.

"London," he muttered, yet loud enough for the other to hear him.

"Yes, we are in London. In fact, the building next to us is the Leaky Cauldron," he said. "I'm sure you're familiar with the place."

Harry nodded weakly, feeling himself tired and hungry.

"I suggest you go inside and ask for a room," said the cloaked figure. "When the time comes, I shall contact you again."

The figure snapped his fingers, and the Black Coat that Harry was hearing dissolved, leaving the teenager with his previous clothes. Harry noticed that the figure had turned around, heading towards the still open Dark Corridor.

"Wait! But, what should I call you?" asked Harry.

The figure glanced at Harry.

"My real name is not important. But if you want a name, then you may call me… Another."


	2. A Hollow Fortress

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Other Speech"** _

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - A Hollow Fortress** _

When Harry had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, he was surprised by the fact that Tom had been there waiting for him. However, his surprise grew even more upon meeting the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Apparently, the Ministry had reverted the changes caused by his "accidental magic" and erased Marge's memories of the event. While he was relieved that he would not be expelled from Hogwarts, deep inside Harry could not help but feel the wish for Marge to have continued to be a human balloon. The thought of that vile woman in that state would always be something to cheer him up, he was sure of that.

Nevertheless, the fact he was confined to Diagon Alley was not very pleasing. As he looked at the window of the bedroom, observing the wizards down in the alley, harry began to think about the events of the previous night. His first encounter with the Heartless and those two strange figures. Summoning his Keyblade, Harry examined the weapon with far more attention than before, not finding anything new about it, other than the fact that it held no resemblance to a key. Truth be told, he had no idea why it was even called a Keyblade, but then he considered the fact that Another's Keyblade was different from his, which meant that there were other types of Keyblade out there.

As he made the Keyblade disappear, Harry decided to go downstairs. It was early in the morning and he was feeling somewhat hungry. As he entered the pub's main room, he saw that it was filled with quite a few people, but not really full. He went towards the counter and upon seeing Tom there, he decided to order something to eat. As the old bartender prepared his food, he saw someone approaching the counter as well.

"Good morning Tom," said the man.

"Ah, Miller, good morning!" replied Tom "The usual?"

"Yes, but make it a bit warmer today, if you don't mind."

As Tom nodded, the man noticed who exactly was next to him.

"Goodness me, Harry Potter," he exclaimed, making Harry groan inside, as the man extended his hand in greeting. "John Miller. Overseer of the Potter estate."

Wait, what?

"I'm sorry, but… the Potter estate?" asked Harry confused.

"Ah yes, I'm afraid you haven't yet been informed. The whole issue with you being a minor and all that," said the man. "I am in charge of overseeing the finances and real estate of the currently active branch of the Potter family, which in this case, solely refers to you."

That was weird. Why had no one mentioned it before? Especially when he first went to Gringotts with Hagrid. Not that it mattered now, but still, it was a bit irritating.

"You said real estate," pointed out Harry, wanting more details.

"Yes, while not exactly an extensive amount of terrain, you own a total of three properties, one unfortunately, having been destroyed a decade and a bit ago," said Miller. "I'm sure you know which one."

Harry guessed that the man was talking about the house where he and his parents lived before Voldemort attacked them. But now he was more curious about the other two.

"And the other two?" he inquired.

"One is a small and mostly empty terrain in the Lancastrian countryside. All I know about that one is that your ancestors gained that due to an arrangement that did not go quite well to the other party," he said. "The other is a castle on the Settford Islands, having been the residence of your family for many generations."

"I own a castle?" said Harry in surprise. "Why?"

"One of your ancestors did a lot of favours to the King of Scotland," explained Miller. "Got himself a nice title and a piece of land to go with it. The result is that castle."

"Can I go there?"

"Well, I assume so. It is your property after all. However, for you to access it, I need to give you a portkey and the keys to that place."

Harry made no sound, by the man clearly realized that Harry wanted those very items immediately.

"Very well, then. If you accompany me to Gringotts after breakfast, I will take care of everything,"

"The feeling of satisfaction within Harry had grown with this whole occurrence, and when Tom arrived with his breakfast, it grew even more.

* * *

As Harry looked at the towering fortress in front of him, he began to feel strangely excited to enter the castle. Taking the key he had received from John Miller, he opened the door, his first sight of the interior being a poorly lit hall, and the smell of moisture in the air being rather strong. He walked inside, and soon Harry realized that there was a rather noticeable lack of decorations, and the all the furniture was covered in white sheets. He could see cobwebs in the corners of the walls, enhancing the abandoned look of the castle.

Truly, the place itself felt empty…hollow. It was a strange sensation, for the last bastion of the Potter family to be nothing more than an abandoned ruin. This was what his family had been reduced to, their legacy shattered and consumed by the ravages of time and the forces of darkness. Voldemort had been the one to deal the final blow, and as he stood at the very heart of the Potter family, he could feel the emptiness that had taken hold of it.

"The contrast from the outside is rather shocking, isn't it?"

Harry quickly turned around, startled by the voice, only to find the same cloaked figure from before, standing there and looking at him.

" _Another,"_ Harry reminded himself.

"You finally arrived here, the first step into your journey," said Another.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Harry.

"As we told you before, the events of your life are no secret to us," he said. "Your presence here was absolute, and I simply followed your trail here. And now…"

He snapped his fingers, a barrier appearing before the exit. The cloaked figure moved, walking towards Harry, who was getting a little concerned.

"… I have a little test for you," he said, as pools of darkness appeared in the room, dark figures emerging from them.

Harry summoned his Keyblade, recognizing them. "Heartless! How?"

"These lesser creatures are easily manipulated by those with strong wills or a strong connection to the darkness," explained Another. "Today, they shall serve once more as your opponents."

"Those Heartless last night… did you summon them?" demanded Harry.

His answer was negative. "No. The Heartless from yesterday were without a master. Regardless, you will find that no matter how empty this castle may be, there are secrets within its depths that will be yours if you succeed."

"What are you talking about?"

The cloaked one chuckled. "When you reach it, you will understand."

He was engulfed by a Corridor of Darkness, leaving Harry alone with the Heartless that had been summoned. The Keyblade appearing on Harry's hand, the teenager charged at the Shadows, easily defeating the dark creatures. But soon, another type of Heartless appeared, these ones having a more humanoid shape, and wearing a helmet for some reason.

He soon learned that these were a bit stronger than the Shadows, but he was yet able to defeat them. Once the entrance hall was cleared of Heartless, the young teenager decided to move on, entering a corridor. As he ran to reach the other side, a group of Shadows appeared, and after a short battle, they were defeated by Harry. However, upon reaching the end of the corridor, Harry was met with a shut door.

He had no way of opening it, and using magic was not exactly a good idea, considering the underage restrictions. So how was he going to open it.

"That key blade has other uses, beyond being a weapon to fight the Heartless," said the voice of Another.

Harry turned towards the source of the voice, yet no one was there. Sighing, he looked at his Keyblade, and then at the door. Pointing it at the door in instinct, he was surprised when a beam of light came from the tip of the Keyblade, hitting the door and opening it.

"Wow," he whispered before entering the unlocked room.

But the inside was not what he had been expecting. He was in a strange room, with white walls and empty of any objects. There were strange symbols on the walls and on the floor, but nothing more than that. He watched as a corridor of darkness opened, and Another entered the room from it.

"What is this place?" he asked. "It doesn't seem to be part of the castle."

"That's because it isn't…mostly. This castle has been altered to suit your test, this room being a new addition," explained the other. "Let's see how you fare against a new type of enemy."

From nowhere, strange silvery shapes appeared. They were humanoid, but seemed to be wearing some sort of jumpsuit with a large zipper.

"What are these things?"

"These are not Heartless, but instead their counterparts, called Nobodies," spoke Another. "Beings without a heart, composed solely of body and soul. The fate of those with strong hearts and will, but who lose the first."

These things… the Nobodies, they seemed to be moving in a way similar to a very strange dance.

"These are called Dusks, one of the lesser Nobodies," he said. "You will meet many of them in your journey. Now, defeat them!"

As he fought against the Dusks, Harry came to learn that those damned things were a bit too agile. Still, much like the Heartless he was able to defeat them. For much agility they had, they lacked in strength. Still, he had no doubt that in greater numbers, the Dusks could be a potential problem.

"The more you defeat the Heartless and the Nobodies, the more your strength with the Keyblade grows, but there are other capabilities you must become aware of," spoke Another. "Now, use your Keyblade to strike me."

"W-what?"

"Do it!"

Reluctantly, Harry charged at the other, his Keyblade ready to strike.

"Guard!"

Another's hand was raised when he said that word, and a barrier appeared in front of him, blocking Harry's attack.

"There exists another form of magic, separated from that which you learn in Hogwarts and is shared by wizardkind," said Another. "Each person has their own attributes, but there is a common set of abilities to all that can learn them. That which I used now, was a Barrier. Try to use it as well."

Harry looked at his free hand, and thinking about what the cloaked man had done, he mimicked Another's actions.

"Guard!"

As soon as he said the word, a barrier appeared in front of him for a moment, before disappearing. That was… impressive. And quickly Harry realized that since Another had said that this type of magic was not related to that which he normally used, then it was not bound by the laws of the Ministry of Magic.

"With the Keyblade, you can use several types of magic, and with enough practice, their effects will be enhanced, giving you a clear advantage over your enemies," said Another. "With time, you shall learn how to use the Keyblade in such a way. For now, continue in your quest. I will meet you ahead."

A corridor of darkness opened, and when the cloaked one entered, Harry's eyes fell on the closed door at the end of the room. It was time to advance into the depths of the castle.


	3. Thoughts of the Dark

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Other Speech"** _

* * *

**_ Chapter 3 – Thoughts of the Dark   
_ **

Harry had no idea what Another had done to the castle, but it seemed that it had become nearly endless, the hordes of Heartless and Nobodies infesting it also seemingly infinite. His "mentor" was apparently trying to have him increase his strength and skill with the Keyblade by throwing a massively large number of enemies at him, and hoping it would work. The Barrier also proved to be useful, yet not as much as he would like. He needed to practice that spell more in the future.

Eventually, he reached a large room with a circular platform on its middle, suspended above a bottomless pit. As he reached the platform, Harry began to wonder where exactly he was supposed to go, as the only way from there was to leave the room from where he entered. His thoughts however, were extinguished as a large pool of darkness emerged in front of him, and a massive figure rose from the pool.

It was exactly the same creature which had appeared in his dream, recognizing it immediately due to its distinctive features. This Heartless was massive, and if it was anything like the one on his dream, then perhaps he would be able to defeat it easily.

"In front of you is a Darkside," said the voice of Another, him not being around. "If you manage to defeat it, then your test shall be complete."

The Darkside smashed the ground with its fist, a vortex appearing around it, spawning several Heartless. Most were Shadows and there were also a few Soldiers. As Harry charged at them, not forgetting about the massive creature in front of him, he managed to defeat a few of the lesser Heartless, but not before suffering a few blows as well.

"Heal!" he said as he raised the Keyblade, the magic healing his body.

He had done that on pure instinct, possibly influenced by the Keyblade itself, considering that he had never used that spell. Rather useful, though. He advanced, striking at the remaining Heartless and at the fist of the Darkside, until the giant Heartless finally rose. A dark energy appeared in the heart-shaped hole on its chest, firing several dark homing missiles at Harry.

"Guard!"

A barrier appeared in front of the young Keyblade wielder, protecting him from the attack. As the dark energy vanished, the Darkside slammed the ground with its fist again, creating another pool of darkness. Harry jumped towards the arm, climbing it and striking the Darkside's head several times with the Keyblade. As he jumped down, he destroyed the Shadows that had spawned from the pool, and watched as the Darkside prepared to unleash another wave of projectiles. Harry ran towards the legs of the creature, and struck it several times, before the projectiles were sent at him.

"Guard!"

Another barrier had appeared, protecting the Nobody from the missiles. Quickly turning around, Harry struck the Heartless with the Keyblade again, the creature finally falling into the ground and vanishing into the darkness. Moments after, there was a flash of light, forcing Harry to close his eyes. And when he finally opened them, he was standing inside an old study, the majority of its furniture covered in sheets.

"Well done," said Another, who was sitting on a chair nearby. "I am impressed by your progress here. Now, uncover the painting on the wall next to you."

Harry looked at the large sheet covering something on the wall, and upon removing it, a painting of a man sleeping on an armchair was revealed.

"The password for that painting is 'protected by the dead'," said the cloaked figure.

Harry nodded, and looked at the painting, before attempting to wake up the man.

"Excuse me!"

The man merely grumbled in his sleep.

"… password…?"

"Protected by the dead."

It seemed that the answer was the correct one, as the painting opened as a door would and gave them passage into the interior chamber.

"Let's go right in, shall we?" said Another as he got up from the armchair, entering the passageway, followed by Harry.

Inside the room was a spiral staircase, leading into the depths of the castle. They went down for a while, until they reached a room with a small obelisk and a dusty tome which Harry opened.

"This is… the control chamber of the castle?" he said as he read the book.

"This place was designed by the same architect who designed Hogwarts, but unlike the school, he went a little further," said Another. "Using this chamber, I altered the castle to create a test for you, the obelisk being used for that very task."

"So I can turn the interior of this castle into anything I want?"

"Yes," said Another. "But now it is not the time for you to experiment with this place. The darkness is coming, and you need to be prepared for when it arrives."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry, not liking the possibilities.

A corridor of darkness opened next to the cloaked figure, him motioning Harry to follow.

"When the time comes, you shall understand," he said before summoning a black coat for Harry.

And when the two entered the dark corridor, the castle was left as it had been for several decades – barren and empty of life.

* * *

He had been taken back to Diagon Alley, his "guide" having vanished back into the corridor of darkness. It was a trick that Harry wanted to learn, how to create those portals and to summon that strange black coat. And as the days passed, he spent much of his time either inside his bedroom on the Leaky Cauldron training with the Keyblade and attempting to create dark corridors, or out in the Alley finishing what remained of his homework. Those days had been rather calm, without the threat of Heartless and the sudden appearances of Another. Eventually, his time in the Leaky Cauldron became more pleasant with the appearance of his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both accompanied by their respective families.

"…mummies, tombs and loads of other stuff too!"

"You know, the ancient Egyptians worshiped a cat goddess called Bast."

Yet as Ron and Hermione spoke about their vacations, Harry could not help but drift to other thoughts. More specifically, to the Keyblade and all related to it. The more he trained with the Keyblade, the more he wondered from where both it and the Heartless came from. Sure, "Another" may have told him that they were created from the darkness within people's hearts, but that itself was not enough

He needed to know more.

"Harry… Harry!"

The voice of Hermione snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong Harry?" asked his friend.

He shook his head. "No. Just thinking about something."

Hermione seemed to accept his answer, and returned to her conversation with Ron. Harry on the other hand, returned to his thoughts, ignoring his surroundings completely. That is, until he was approached by Ron's father, Arthur Weasley.

"Hello, Harry," greeted the Weasley patriarch. "I wonder if I might have a word?"

Harry turned to the man. "Oh. Of course, Mr. Weasley."

Harry followed him to a corner of the inn, taking notice of Arthur Weasley observation of a poster of Sirius Black, his picture screaming whilst being restrained by other people.

"Harry, there are some within the Ministry…and Molly as well…that would strongly discourage me from revealing what I am about to tell you." he said very seriously "But I think that you need to know the facts. Because you're in danger. Great danger."

That was confusing. "Is this about Sirius Black, sir?"

"What do you know about him, Harry?" asked Arthur.

"Only that he killed someone and escaped from Azkaban…"

"Harry, thirteen years ago, when you stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Black lost everything." explained Mr. Weasley "But he continues to be his loyal servant to this very day. In his mind, only you stand in the way of You-Know-Who's possible return."

"Is that why he escaped?" asked Harry "To come after me?"

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Harry, I want you to swear that, despite what you might come to hear, you won't go looking for Sirius Black."

Harry looked with confusion at the older man.

"But…Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?"

* * *

_**The Journal:** _

**Another** – A mysterious Keyblade wielder clad in a black robe. Seems to know much about the Keyblade and the darkness.

**Settford Castle** – An old fortress of the Potter family located in the Settford archipelago. It was abandoned years ago, for unknown reasons.


	4. Inside the Express

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal speech"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Other Speech"** _

* * *

**_Chapter 4 – Inside the Express _ **

As the sun rose and the people of Great Britain awoke from their sleep, most ready and some not at all for their daily lives, Harry could only feel a strange excitement due to his return to Hogwarts. He would finally return to safe grounds. Well, mostly safe, if we were to forget about the whole Quirrell and "young Tom Riddle" affairs that occurred in the last two years. Nasty business, but at least those two were left in the past.

Everything indicated that this would be a normal year, excluding the psychopath that was searching for him with the intent to kill and the whole Keyblade and Heartless business. He had everything ready for the train, and Hedwig had also been placed inside her cage, albeit reluctantly. Harry knew how his own enjoyed her time in the skies. And when Ron came to his room complaining about Percy, he was already lost in his thoughts about the Keyblade and the Heartless.

Also, apparently the Ministry had arranged transportation for them, Harry knowing that it was all because of Sirius Black being around. The voyage to King's Cross was silent and short, giving Harry time to think without interruptions. If he was lucky, then the trip to Hogwarts would be just like that. But knowing his luck the chances were probably null.

The muggles ignored them and their luggage, oblivious to the group of people which disappeared through a barrier into a hidden part of the station. He had gone with Ron's father, the two being the first to enter the Platform, allowing Harry to first see the Hogwarts Express in all its old and industrial glory.

"We better move Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "We don't want the others to bump into us, do we?"

The two moved away from the barrier, allowing the others to enter the platform. As Harry looked around, he saw that the area was filled with people, and many students were already entering the Express.

"We better enter now, or there will be no compartments left," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron nodded following Hermione towards the train. As the three entered, followed by the remaining Weasleys, Harry Ron and Hermione move forward, attempting to find an empty compartment, but soon stopped as Hermione motioned them to enter once occupied by a seemingly asleep man.

"We better take this one," she suggested. "The others are probably full."

"Who do you think he is?" asked Ron as he entered.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione answered.

"Professor R. J. Lupin."

Both Harry and Ron looked at her immediately.

"How do you know that?" demanded Ron.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack above Lupin, where a small case was.

"Must be our new Defence teacher," said Harry, remembering what happened to their last one.

"What do you reckon is gonna happen to this one?" asked Ron. "Fall from the Grand Staircase or get mauled by some creature from the forest?"

"Ron!" hissed Hermione.

"What?" he protested. "You know what happened to the other ones. The job is jinxed."

As Harry sat down, he closed the door of the compartment, watching if there was anyone around. "Do you think he's really asleep?"

"It seems so," replied Hermione. "Why?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," said Ron.

"In a hushed and low tone, Harry told his friends what Mr. Weasley had revealed to him, leaving both Ron and Hermione shocked and extremely concerned.

"He's coming after you?" spoke Hermione. "Oh, Harry, you really have to make sure that you don't go looking for trouble!"

"I don't look for trouble, Hermione," he protested. "Trouble usually finds me!"

The three felt the train beginning to move, departing the station.

"Harry's not stupid Hermione. Only a nutter would go look for someone who wanted to kill him," said Ron, his voice clearly shaken.

Oddly enough, they were behaving as if they were the ones being chased by a mad wizard.

"Worst thing is, no one really knows how he escaped from Azkaban," said Ron. "Dad told me Black simply disappeared from the prison, as if he was a ghost. Not to mention he was heavily protected."

The three continued to talk about Black for a while, and soon enough Harry fell asleep, all around him not mattering in such a state. At least until he was suddenly awakened by the sound of the train stopping.

"Huh? Have we arrived?" he asked half-asleep.

"I don't think so," said Hermione, looking at the window. "I see no sight of Hogwarts."

Harry got up from his seat, entering the corridor and noticing the heads of his fellow students, peaking out in curiosity, until a sudden jolt pushed them back into the compartments, Harry grabbing the door so that he would not fall. At the same time, all the lamps went out, plunding them into darkness.

" _What the?"_ thought Harry as he entered the compartment

"There's something moving out there!" said Ron in panic, looking at the exterior.

The door was suddenly burst open, whoever had entered bumping into Harry.

"Ouch!" said both the newcomer and Harry.

"Neville! Erm, hello?" said Harry.

"Is that you Harry?" asked Neville. "Do you know what's happening?"

"Nah. But enter," he said. "Better here than out in the corridor."

Neville nodded and sat next to Harry's spot, just before another figure entered the compartment.

"Ginny?" asked Harry, wondering why 'everyone' was going to the compartment where he was.

"Harry? Is that you?" she asked, her eyes not used to the darkness. "Is Ron there?"

"Yeah," replied the young Keyblade wielder. "Just… enter and sit down next to Hermione."

Harry guided Ginny towards Hermione, allowing the youngest of the Weasleys to sit down next to both her brother and Hermione. At this moment, Harry closed the door shut, before sitting down on his spot.

He began to feel cold, a strange and uncomfortable sensation taking hold of him. He felt a strong darkness approaching, and a sense of emptiness as well, both causing his stomach to contract. This was not normal, not at all.

He saw Hermione taking out her wand, the tip lighting up and dimly illuminating the room, almost as if the darkness itself was suppressing the light. It was then that he saw a shadow at the door, a billowing cloak beyond the closed door. It began to open slowly, allowing Harry to see towering figure, its cloak seemingly in tatters.

The presence of this thing caused an enormous pressure within him almost as if something was smothering all positive emotions within him, leaving him with nothing but negative emotions and amplifying them.

Leaving him with nothing but darkness.

Darkness.

It was then that something sparked within Harry, and as a light emerged from his hand, the Keyblade was summoned, its wielder striking directly at the cloaked figure's stomach. There was an inhuman and almost inaudible shriek, the cloaked creature seemingly in pain and quickly retreating, leaving nothing behind by the strong presence of the dark. A presence which Harry recognized.

"They're here!" he hissed.

As if they had heard him, small shapes emerged from the shadows in the corridor, the yellow eyes clearly giving away their identity. With the Keyblade on his hand, Harry charged at the Heartless, all the Shadows falling to the strength of the Keyblade. Forgetting about his companions inside the compartment, Harry moved into the depths of the train, where the darkness still lingered.

As he entered the restaurant carriage, was a met with a group of students cowering behind a counter, as a group of Soldiers approached them menacingly. Taking advantage of the moment, Harry stroke at them, the Heartless unaware of his presence until it was too late. However, it was only now that Harry noticed something strange about the Soldier type of Heartless. As he struck them down, he could swear that he saw something leaving their bodies. He could not fully make what it was, but he was certain that this did not happen with the Shadows and the Darkside he fought. Nevertheless, he felt the presence of darkness diminishing, meaning that there were no more heartless inside the Express, and that strange creature from before also left.

Quickly leaving the restaurant carriage before he could be approached by the students there, Harry headed towards his compartment, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions that would certainly come.


	5. A Heart of Darkness

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Other Speech"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – A Heart of Darkness** _

The Keyblade already gone, Harry walked towards the compartment where his friends were, already knowing that they would want to question him about that had just happened. He entered the small room, and realized that they all looked rather shaken and were somewhat pale. Another difference was the absence of the new professor, having left the compartment. Upon his arrival, all those inside looked at him, expecting answers.

"Harry…what did you do?" asked Ron. "What were those things?"

Harry sat down next to Neville.

"I don't know what was the thing that entered the compartment, but the small creatures that appeared after it left were called the Heartless," he said. "I made sure that they were destroyed before any could cause real damage."

"But what are they?" asked Hermione.

"Creatures made out of darkness within the hearts of people," he explained. "When one is consumed by the darkness, all that remains behind is a heartless. The presence of that thing must have attracted them to this place."

" _And myself as well,"_ he added on this mind.

They seemed to be calmer, especially Ginny and Neville. He noticed that they were eating what seemed to be chocolate.

"And what was that thing you attacked the Dementor with?" spoke Ginny.

So that thing was called a Dementor. Regardless, he was sure that it was not a heartless, or it would have tried to attack him instead of retreating. As he focused on Ginny's question, he extended his hand, summoning the Keyblade and causing the others to flinch at its sudden appearance. Yet in moments they were looking at it with great interest and admiration, especially Hermione who seemed to be dissecting it with her mind.

"What is it?" asked Neville.

"It's called a Keyblade."

It had not been Harry who answered, but a newcomer at the door. All looked at the doorway, realizing who it was.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Harry confused. "You know about the Keyblade?"

The new professor entered, sitting back where he had previously been.

"Yes, and before you ask, no, I don't have the ability to use one," said Lupin. "I know one who is still alive, and knew another who was killed by Voldemort."

Everyone excluding Harry flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Who were they?"

"Professor McGonagall is one," he said, surprising the students. "And the other was your father."

That, Harry was not expecting.

"My… my father was a Keyblade wielder?"

Lupin nodded. "A secret privy to those closest to him and McGonagall, who served as his mentor. Before he married your mother, Professor McGonagall had him doing something called the Mark of Mastery exam."

This information was very valuable to Harry. To know that his father had also been a Keyblade wielder was very surprising and surreal, not to mention that McGonagall was another as well. And she had been the one to train his father, so she was probably rather skilled at the use of a Keyblade.

"I first discovered this when I ran away from the Dursleys," he revealed to those present. "I was attacked in a park by a group of Heartless and the Keyblade appeared right after."

"Lucky you then." said Ginny.

"They knew I was there," he said. "The Heartless seek hearts to consume, and since I am a Keyblade wielder, that makes me their primary target."

"This is the first time I saw these creatures," said Lupin. "But I can remember your father mentioning them."

"You should speak to Professor McGonagall," suggested Hermione. "Maybe she will train you as well."

Perhaps. But still, there was the whole issue with his "mentor".

"I'll speak to her about it, if I feel like it," he stated. "Besides, McGonagall probably has more things to worry about right now."

The topic was closed, all falling into silence. Eventually, they either began to chat or do simply stare into the window, waiting for the train to arrive at Hogwarts. Soon enough, Hermione reminded them that it was better if they changed into their uniforms, leading to the girls and the professor leaving the compartment whist the boys changed their clothes, a while later changing their situation, with the girls inside while the professor and the boys remained outside, waiting for Ginny and Hermione to allow them entry into the small room.

Minutes later, the train reached Hogsmeade, Hagrid's voice being heard, calling the first years to join him.

* * *

It was the second time he attended the sorting since he came to Hogwarts, and the whole event was much anti-climactic. It seemed that everything changed when you were spectating instead of being right in the spotlight, much like those youngsters were. He listened to Dumbledore's usual speech and the warning about the presence of the Dementors which would be patrolling the grounds. Their presence was most undesirable for Harry, considering the darkness that they left in their path. He ate quickly, just wanting the day to be over so that he could go to bed and finally rest.

When the feast was finally over, he and the rest of the Gryffindors went to the common room, and Harry quickly headed towards his bed, changing into his pyjamas and quickly falling into a dreamless sleep. A few hours later, he awoke, the moon still high in the sky and shining down on the castle. All of this classmates were asleep, he probably being the only one awake in the whole tower. He spent a few minutes there, but upon realizing that he would not fall asleep anytime soon, he decided to get out of bed, heading downstairs to the main area of the common room. The flames in the fireplace were still strong, and Harry contemplated sitting in front of them, hoping that the atmosphere would be enough for him to fall asleep.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned around, his eyes falling onto a cloaked figure which he recognized.

"How did you get here?" hissed Harry.

"Easy. I simply used a corridor of darkness," said Another, moving towards an armchair and sitting there. "Sit down. We need to talk."

He narrowed his eyes at the figure, but still sat down on the sofa nearby.

"So…the Heartless attack the Hogwarts Express, and you are there to save the day. How… heroic," he said with a sarcastic tone. "And it seems that you today learned that your father was, just like you, a chosen of the Keyblade."

Harry was not even going to bother to ask how he knew that, as Another would probably just say that 'he knew may things bout his life', whatever that meant.

"And still, James Potter fell to the darkness, much like many others before him," said Another. "I speak figuratively, of course. The one you know as Voldemort is nothing more than a pawn of the darkness. A slave even. But your father fell to him, unable to stop that force."

Harry was not very pleased with this conversation. "Just get to the point!"

Another chucked. "The point is, your father fell to the darkness, and, with time, you shall fall as well."

Okay. That was not good.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know why you feel pain on that scar of yours whenever Voldemort is close to you?"

Harry shook his head. Dumbledore always told him that Voldemort had transmitted some of his powers to him during the night of the attack, such as the ability to speak to snakes, but he never really explained why and how that happened.

"When Voldemort attacked you and failed to kill you, part of his essence was separated from him, seeking the closest living thing around," revealed the cloaked man. "In other words, you."

"You mean… I have part of Voldemort inside me?"

"Not fully. The small piece of his essence that resides in your scar in not enough to actually do something akin to possession, but the darkness inherent to it will attempt to corrupt you," said Another. "You have lived it for more than a decade, and you heart has been slowly contaminated by the darkness produced by your scar."

"My heart is... contaminated? Is there a way to remove…whatever is in there?" he asked alarmed.

"There is," said Another, allowing Harry to feel relief. "Death."

And as soon as it came, the relief was gone.

"However, there is another way," said the other. "Do you know what other uses the Keyblade has, other than being used to destroy the Heartless?"

Harry shook his head.

"The Keyblade is…well, a key. It can be used to lock and unlock things," he said. "Such as one's heart."

"Unlock my… heart?" he asked confused.

"More specifically, to release it and the darkness within," he said. "It is an obscure and unorthodox method, mostly taboo amongst Keyblade wielders."

"But if I did that, then I would be turned into a Heartless," protested Harry. "What would be the point then? I would just succumb to darkness in another way."

"You seem to be forgetting something Harry," he said. "As I said to you once, those who are whole are composed of three parts – the body, the soul and the heart. And if you have a strong heart and will, then your body and soul would survive the process."

"And I would be turned into one of those Nobody things, right?" he said. "Either way, that doesn't seem to be a very good outcome."

"It depends on the strength of your heart. If your heart is strong, then you shall retain your current appearance and mind," said Another. "But if not, then you shall become something akin to a Dusk."

If that was true, then perhaps he could get rid of the piece of Voldemort's essence within him, but still, the whole process frightened him. Would it be worth it or not.

"However, the question here is very simple Harry," said Another as a corridor of darkness manifested around him. "Is your heart strong?"

And as the corridor disappeared, leaving Harry alone once more, the young boy was drowned in thought about what had been revealed to him.


	6. Dark Shadow

  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Other Speech"** _

* * *

  _ **Chapter 6 – Dark Shadow** _

The first day of Hogwarts was most uneventful, having his first Divination class. In the end, all that transpired was the fact that Trelawney had predicted his death, practically just because his tea leaves had taken the shape of a dog. To Harry, all that was rubbish. However, some of his fellow students did not share his opinion.

Transfiguration was normal, much like it had been ever since he arrived at Hogwarts two years ago. Professor McGonagall was at a completely different level than Trelawney regarding teaching capabilities and credibility. Still it was odd to think that the woman in front of him was a Keyblade master, and due to Lupin, was already probably aware of the fact that he too could wield a Keyblade. Yet if she did, she showed no sign of it.

However, the class that followed was the one Harry and his friends were most eager to attend. It would be Hagrid's first time teaching, yet knowing his usual tendency to be involved with dangerous and huge creatures, the three could only hope for something not as vicious as Fluffy or Aragog. In a twisted sense of humour, Harry could not help but think it would be funny if Hagrid suddenly had domesticated a Heartless, deciding to show them that achievement, no matter how impossible it was.

To their luck, the "monster" was nothing more than a mostly harmless Hippogriff, which Hagrid called Buckbeak. Harry was not really sure of what happened, but his mind did not register the events between hearing Hagrid calling for volunteers and him flying over Hogwarts and the Black Lake.

When he returned to the clearing where Hagrid and the other were, Harry was met with cheers and applauses by most students. However, Harry noticed that Malfoy was approaching Buckbeak, and knowing that the blond idiot would try to do something really stupid, he got away from his fellow students as fast as he could.

"If Potter can do it, it must be easy." sneered Malfoy "You're not so dangerous after all, are you, you great ugly brute?"

Harry only saw as Buckbeak prepared to attack Malfoy, and he pointed his want at the idiot who though it would be a good idea to insult the Hippogriff.

"Depulso!"

As a white jet of light impacted on Malfoy, the Slytherin was propelled towards a tree, Hagrid attempting to calm the enraged hippogriff.

"Fool," said Harry to his nemesis. "It seems that you have some sort of mental deficiency, since you are unable to follow instructions, What part of 'do not insult a hippogriff' did you not understand?"

Malfoy snarled, and got up pointing his wand at Harry.

"Flipendo!"

In a quick move, Harry summoned his Keyblade, allowing it to deflect the spell, and quickly dematerializing it, making sure that all people saw was a flash of light around his hands,, making them believe it had been a spell he cast. He pointed his wand at Malfoy, retaliating.

"Expelliarmus!"

His opponent was disarmed, leaving Malfoy only able to snarl at Harry, protesting when Hagrid stepped in to remove point from Slytherin and giving Malfoy detention with Filch.

"Harry," whispered Hermione at his ear. "Was that the Keyblade?"

He nodded in confirmation.

"You should be careful," she said. "I thought you wanted to keep that a secret."

"Don't worry Hermione," he assured his friend. "I have things under control."

She seemed to accept his answer, and soon enough Hagrid had dismissed the class, leading to them heading to the Dungeons for this first potions class.

* * *

Snape had been unpleasant as usual, his comments towards Harry being as rude and unprofessional as ever. His attempt at creating a potion had been rather satisfactory, but that was not enough for Snape, especially when it came to Harry Potter. The young Keyblade wirlder could conly sigh in relief when the class was over, allowing them to head to their first Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, atop the Turris Magnus staircase.

The tables and chairs had been moved next to the walls, generating a large empty space in the middle of the classroom. Professor Lupin was sitting behind his desk, while next to him was a large wardrobe, which was shaking violently, as if something was inside and attempting to get out.

"Come closer. The wardrobe is secure." he finally spoke, getting up from his chair. "To those who were not paying attention in last night's feast, I am Professor Lupin. Place your bags next to the tables, as today our first class will be practical."

They quickly followed Lupin's instructions, before returning to a somewhat sagfe distance from the wardrobe.

"Now, can anyone tell me, what's inside that wardrobe?" asked Lupin.

"It's a boggart, sir." replied Dean Thomas.

"Correct, Mr. Thomas." replied Lupin "But can anyone tell me what a boggart does?"

Out of nowhere, Hermione both appeared and answered.

"It changes shape to assume what the nearest person to it fears the most."

"A short but precise answer, Miss Granger." spoke Lupin "Five points to both you and Mr. Thomas. No one knows what a boggart truly looks like, since it immediately shifts into what the person closest to it fears the most, but there have been exceptional cases where a boggart has assumed a constant shape, such as the Screaming Bogey of Strathtully, famously known to have taken the shape of a black shadow with glowing white eyes."

That description of the Screaming Bogey reminded Harry of a Heartless.

"To our luck, there is a very simple charm which exists to repel a boggart temporarily." He revealed "Let's practice it now, without wands, shall we? Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" they all repeated.

"Very good." he said "But the spell won't be enough, I'm afraid."

He explained how the boggart could only truly be defeated by laughter, using Neville and his Snape-boggart as an example. The majority of the students though it had been funny to see Snape wearing the clothes of Neville's grandmother, but the Slytherins were not so amused.

Lupin then pointed towards Ron.

"Ron! Your turn now!"

His friend stepped forward, and Harry had a clear idea of what his boggart would turn into. And as the Snape-boggart turned into a giant spider, all the students took a few steps back, collectively unnerved by an arachnid of such a size. Still, Harry could not help but notice that it was still smaller than Aragog. They watched as Ron raised his wand, and pointed it at the spider.

"Riddikulus!"

A crack was heard, and suddenly roller skates appeared on the spider's feet. Ron was still unnerved by the creature, so he moved away as fast as he could.

"Parvati!" said Lupin.

Parvati and her mummy-boggart were followed by Dean Thomas and his disembodied hand-boggart, who was followed by Harry. He stepped forward, and began to feel worry, wondering what the boggart would turn into. He became stunned when the boggart changed shape, turning into an exact copy of himself, except he was wearing the black coat and his eyes were of a strange golden colour.

Lupin, who had been expecting Voldemort to appear, was taken aback by the fact that Harry's boggart had taken the appearance of Harry himself, albeit with a few differences. The rest of the students were taken aback as well, especially Ron and Hermione. This version of Harry did not seem right. There was a certain malevolence that seemed to emanate from it, a trait that Harry lacked. Harry did not understand what the boggart was supposed to represent, but as he prepared himself to point his wand at the shape-shifting creature, the boggart-Harry spoke.

"Tell me Harry…what is it that you fear most?" he asked, mimicking what the cloaked figure had asked him on his dream weeks ago. "Is it the darkness within your heart…or what the darkness will turn you into?"

Harry took a step back. "What?"

"Regardless, I am the answer to both questions," said the boggart. "I am the darkness within you, and what that darkness will turn you into."

So this… this was what he feared? The darkness within him? Was he going to turn into that?

"Harry," said Lupin, realizing the distress that Harry was under. "Its just a boggart. Use the spell."

As a small quantity of resolve returned to him, the young Keyblade wielder pointed his wand at the boggart.

"Ridikkulus!"

There was a crack, and as the boggart seemed to be changing shape, it simply returned to its former appearance. It chuckled, making several people, especially Lupin, shiver at the sheer malevolence behind the laugh.

"That won't work with me," he declared. "If you are so determined to see me gone, then you must face me. I am more than just a simple boggart. I am your fears, your frustrations, your rage…your darkness."

A dark aura began to appear around the boggart, causing the students and Professor Lupin to move away from it.

"You are being slowly consumed by them, and if you don't unleash the darkness within your heart, then you shall be lost to it!"

"I am not!" he protested, angered by the confident claims of his boggart.

The dark aura began to grow around the boggart.

"Is that so?" it asked. "Well, if you are so certain of that, then allow me to show you the darkest depths of your heart!"

A maelstrom of darkness erupted from the boggart, blasting back all except for Harry. And as the darkness expanded around both Harry and the boggart, Lupin turned to the students.

"All of you get out and get Professor McGonagall and the headmaster to come here immediately!" he shouted.

They quickly managed to get up, all running away from the room in panic. Lupin looked at the expanse of darkness, confused and horrified. This was not a normal behaviour for a boggart. Just what was happening here?

* * *

There was nothing but darkness around him, no sight of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. The only thing around except for himself was the boggart, who stood several meters away from him. Wherever he was, he was sure he was no longer in Hogwarts.

The boggart-Harry extended his hand, and in an instant, a Keyblade equal to that of Harry's appeared on his hand. His other assumed a combat stance, before charging at Harry. His Keyblade ready, Harry deflected the attack, his weapon locking with that of his opponent.

"What… are you trying to do?" asked Harry as he struggled not to lose any ground.

The boggart sneered. "I already told you. If you are so unwilling to unleash the darkness within your heart, perhaps a little incentive shall be enough to persuade you. But if not…"

The boggart jumped backwards, his Keyblade pointed at Harry. "Freeze!"

A burst of ice was fired at Harry, who managed to dodge it in time.

"…then I shall release it for you."


	7. Towards the Abyss

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Other Speech"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Towards the Abyss** _

Hermione, Ron and a few others ran towards the transfiguration classroom, where McGonagall was supposed to be. Their steps were quickened by the urgency of the situation, as they reached the door to the classroom, they did not even bother to knock, and the doors were burst open, startling those within.

"What is the meaning of this?" said McGonagall, clearly shocked and outraged by such an interruption. "Miss Granger I expected better from you!"

"Sorry professor," said Hermione between tired breaths. "Something…happened in Defence. Harry's boggart has gone out of control. Professor Lupin need your and Professor Dumbledore's help!"

McGonagall was not a fool. She knew very well that for Hermione Granger and other students to appear suddenly in her classroom in panic, then something was clearly wrong. She learned her lesson since the events of their first year. And since she had been told that Harry Potter was much like her a wielder of a Keyblade, then having the boy confront a Boggart was nothing more than a terrible mistake. She knew very well the true nature of those abominable things. McGonagall looked at her students, all wondering what was going on.

"Class dismissed!" she said, confusing many, before quickly heading towards Hermione and the others who came with her. "All of you are to head to the office of Professor Dumbledore and warn them about this. The password is 'rice pudding'."

Hermione nodded and ran towards Dumbledore's office with the others, whilst McGonagall went instead towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, already prepared for the worst scenario possible.

* * *

Within the darkness, two Keyblades clashed in combat, their wielders in a battle for supremacy and survival. While Harry fought to dispel this manifestation of his darkness, he could not perceive the true goals of this shadowy figure which took his appearance. The boggart had not behaved like this towards his classmates, so why had it attacked him? Regardless, his opponent seemed to be equally matched with him in power, despite its own set of abilities. Using the darkness to transport himself across the battlefield was a rather clever move, but Harry wasn't sure if he was able to do such a thing. And he wasn't in a good situation for experiments that could end badly.

"Submit to the darkness!" shouted the boggart-Harry as dark projectiles were shot from his Keyblade.

"Guard!" said Harry, a barrier appearing in front of him, deflecting the attack.

His attack having failed, the boggart charged at Harry, his opponent deflecting most attacks but still failing to protect himself from some. Harry moved away from the boggart, healing himself using Cure. At a safe distance, he pointed his Keyblade at the boggart, casting Fire at his opponent, who managed to evade the attack as well.

The two returned to their duel with the Keyblades, each attempting to strike at the other while trying to deflect the other's attack, eventually locking the Keyblades again.

"You must have realized by now that we are equal in power," said the boggart. "How do you expect to defeat me if I am the same as you?"

"You…are not like me!"

The boggart sneered. "Keep telling yourself that. I am your greatest fear made reality. I am what you will become… your future. And you cannot change your fate."

* * *

Minerva entered the DADA classroom, her eyes immediately falling into the dark expanse at the end of the room. The only one there was Lupin, eyeing the darkness and his wand at the ready, in case anything happened.

"Professor Lupin, what happened here?" she asked.

Upon hearing the voice of his colleague, Lupin became relieved.

"I don't know. Harry went to face his boggart, when it turned into him," he explained. "Then it began to speak to Harry, saying that he was his darkness and what it would turn him into. The boggart even resisted the Riddikulus spell."

"Did the boggart say anything else?"

Lupin nodded. "It claimed that he was more than just a simple boggart and that if he did not unleash it, Harry would be consumed by his darkness. After that, it did…this."

Lupin motioned towards the darkness inside the room, making Minerva approach it, her Keyblade at the ready. She struck at the darkness, her Keyblade hitting what seemed to be an invisible barrier. It was almost as if the darkness was physical.

"This isn't good," she said. "I'm afraid that only Mr. Potter is able to deal with this. Hopefully, he won't fall to this dark power."

The door of the room was opened, Professor Dumbledore entering the room, a grave expression on his face.

"Minerva, Remus. What happened here?"

Lupin began to explain to Dumbledore what happened, the old headmaster's concern growing with each word.

"Is there any way to free young Harry from this?" he asked to McGonagall, being aware of her secret.

"The boggart's power seems to be preventing any outside force from interfering," she said. "My Keyblade was unable to breach the darkness."

Suddenly, a dark pulse was emitted from the expanse of darkness, indicating that something was happening inside, leaving the professors to wonder what the outcome of this would be.

* * *

With a slash, Harry was thrown backwards, his Keyblade falling into the ground next to him. His boggart had struck violently at him several times, causing him to lose his balance and allowing the other to take advantage of his situation.

Summoning his Keyblade back, Harry struck at the boggart before it had any chance to attack, placing him on the defensive. He was now using the same tactic as his opponent, using the Keyblade to strike several times at boggart-Harry, who was defending against the strikes with his own weapon.

A moment was calculated by the boggart, using it to vanish and appear behind Harry, striking at him. Harry was thrown to the ground once more, but this time holding on this his Keyblade. And as the boggart prepared to strike at him, Harry turned around, slashing the boggart with the Keyblade.

His opponent grunted in pain and surprise, standing still for a moment, before his Keyblade fell and vanished into the darkness. Harry rose from the ground, whilst the boggart fell to his feet. Around them, the darkness vanished, revealing the classroom once more and the three professors inside. As fast as they could, Lupin and Dumbledore had their wands pointed at the boggart, McGonagall preparing her Keyblade in case she had to intervene.

Harry ignored them completely, focusing solely on his fallen enemy.

"It's over," he said. "You lost."

The boggart chucked. "Have I? Are you so blind that you haven't realized that you acted just as I wanted?"

"What?" Harry questioned.

"The way you fought… you channelled the darkness within you," said the boggart. "You mimicked my actions… unwittingly, you embraced the darkness within you, proving my point."

Harry looked back on his actions, and became horrified at the fact that the boggart wasn't lying. He had truly fought in the same style as the boggart, unconsciously relying on the darkness within him.

"You may have defeated me in combat… but in the end… only I have truly won."

As he said those words, the boggart's figure vanished, having been returned to the darkness which spawned it.

Harry stood there, silent but shaken, many questions running through his head, He did not even acknowledge as the professors called out his name. At this point, he was simply unwilling to approach or communicate with anyone else. He simply had to get away from everyone else.

Disregarding safety, a corridor of darkness manifested around him, the last thing he heard inside the classroom being someone calling out his name.

* * *

The three professors were unsure of what to do, especially Dumbledore. Harry had seemingly defeated the boggart, vanquishing it, only to disappear into some sort of dark portal shortly after.

"Minerva, what was that?" asked Dumbledore.

"A corridor of darkness," she said, surprised by the fact that Harry was able to summon them. "I'm not even sure of how he learned how to use one."

"But where did he go?" asked Lupin.

"I'm certain that Mr. Potter must not have gone far from here," said McGonagall. "We just have to seek him."

* * *

When the corridor opened again, Harry emerged in front of the Black Lake, looking around and seeing on one nearby, he sat next to a boulder, his emotions running wild. He had entered a play orchestrated by the boggart and played his part quite well.

" _That wasn't supposed to happen!"_ he berated himself in his thoughts.

He sought to escape the darkness, and instead he had unknowingly relied on it during the battle. His aggressiveness towards the boggart should have been enough for him to stop fighting like that, but he had ignored it completely, instead striking back just like the other had done. He sat there for several minutes, his mind sometimes being devoid of thought.

"You have faced part of your darkness," said a familiar voice. "Your greatest fear made physical. But that doesn't mean it has to become real."

Harry turned towards the black coated figure who was staring at him beneath the hood.

"I suppose this is where I make a choice then?" asked Harry, a false and weak smile on his face.

"It's all up to you," said Another. "However, the more you delay your choice, the more chances the darkness has to fully consume you."

"I won't allow that to happen," he said. "I've made my choice."

He got up slowly, and as Harry turned towards the lake, his Keyblade appeared on his hand. He grabbed the blade, turning the weapon around, having its tip pointed towards where his heart was supposed to be. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was coming next.

And with a clear intent, the Keyblade was plunged into his heart.

* * *

Near the clock tower, those who searched for Harry gathered, all expecting news about the young wizard's whereabouts.

"Any news?" asked McGonagall.

All she received were negative responses. This wasn't good, and right now finding Harry was the only way to make sure he wouldn't do anything insane. AS the they began to run out of ideas, a newcomer brought a new change of finding Harry.

"Hagrid!" nearly shouted McGonagall. "Have you seen Mr. Potter?"

"Aye! I saw Harry sitting near the lake," answered Hagrid, prompting McGonagall and her helpers to head immediately towards the location, leaving behind a confused Hagrid, who decided to follow them wanting to know what was going on with Harry.

As all reached a hill near the lake, they managed to see Harry near the shore, but there was someone else near him as well.

"Professor," said Hermione. "Who's that?"

"I have no idea Miss Granger," she replied.

"Doesn't seem like a student to me," said Seamus Finnigan.

As they approached the area, they were stopped as Harry suddenly got up and summoned his Keyblade. Curiosity turned into horror as they saw him plunging the weapon into his chest, leading to them running towards the location.

Harry's arms released the Keyblade, the weapon remaining on his chest. Moments after, it vanished, Harry falling into the ground, already unconscious.

Harry's classmates ran towards him, whilst the professors focused instead on the cloaked figure who watched the situation with great interest.

"Who are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I am…another one," he answered.

This confused them.

"Another what?" asked Lupin.

"When the time comes you will understand."

"Professors!" came the voice of Hermione.

They all looked towards Harry, a bright orb of light having emerged from his body.

"Oh no," whispered McGonagall.

"Minerva, what is that?" questioned Dumbledore.

It was not McGonagall who answered him.

"The orb of light you see is Harry Potter's heart, having been released by Harry himself," he answered. "It is as it should have been. Now, his heart belongs forever to darkness."

Harry's heart was suddenly engulfed by a dark aura which emerged from itself, before disappearing. At that moment, his body began to emit dark whisps, slowly vanishing.

"What did you do?" demanded Lupin.

"Me? Nothing," replied Another. "I merely guided him to his proper place in history. And now with the separation complete, my work here is finally done."

As a corridor of darkness manifested itself around Another, Harry's body fully vanished, leaving nothing behind.


	8. Number XV

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Other Speech"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 – Number XV** _

**Twilight Town**

Beneath the endless setting sun, stood a rather quiet city. On its outskirts, surrounded by the woods, was an old manor, protected by a tall wall and a locked gate. It was not an area that many people visited, and many did not even know to whom the mansion belonged. It was general consensus that it was abandoned.

Yet near the gate, lying on the floor, was a boy. He was there, undisturbed and seemingly unconscious, having appeared out of nowhere. How much time he spent in that place unconscious no one would know, but eventually he began to stir in his "sleep", and soon awoke. Standing up, he began to look around, a blank expression on his face and mind disoriented. The background thoughts within his mind had realized that something was wrong, but he was unable to focus on that.

He looked at the locked gate, and approaching it, the boy observed the mansion, gazing at it for an extensive period of time, his mind slowly becoming clear, but still lacking something.

" _Where am I?"_ were his first coherent thoughts. _"Who am I?"_

He could not remember where he came from or who he was. It was as if his sense of identity was locked away on the back of his mind. All he could remember was something about a key… but what was that supposed to mean?

"A key…" he whispered.

At that moment, behind him a dark corridor was opened, leading to him turning around, the sound emerging from the corridor rather familiar.

A tall cloaked figure emerged from the corridor, the robe it was wearing also familiar to the boy. The cloaked figure stopped a few feet away from him, allowing the boy to see the face beneath the hood, clearly belonging to a man.

"You seek answers…" he said, before waving his arm, causing letters to appear in front of the boy, forming a word.

* * *

_**HARRY** _

* * *

That word…it was a name. He could remember it now, for it was his name…wasn't it?

"And you feel nothing," continued the cloaked man. "Nothing is real."

What the man said was true, as besides not remembering much about his past, he could also feel nothing. The more he thought about it, the more he noticed the emptiness within him.

"However, I can give you purpose."

He looked at the man, the words striking him as if a sharp blade. He was without memory, emotion, and the name which had been revealed to him simply wasn't… right. It did not fit in. He needed that. He needed purpose.

As he nodded, the man waved his arm once more. The letters began to swirl around the boy to the point where they were barely visible, a silvery light being the only thing he could perceive. The cloaked man then slammed his fist into them and four points of golden light shoot out. The boy closed his eyes to shield them from the light, and when he opened them he saw that the letters had rearranged themselves with them becoming golden, and that there was a new letter among them. An X.

"Raxhyr," said the boy, the name being etched onto his mind.

"Correct," said the other. "That is the new you."

The man waved his hand, tendrils of darkness encircling the boy, now called Raxhyr, his clothes being replaced by a black coat. When they had fully changed, the man motioned him to enter the corridor of darkness, Raxhyr obeying.

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

Above a vast a dark city filled with skyscrapers, floated an enormous white fortress with many strange symbols – the Castle That Never Was. Within it, inside a hallway, a corridor of darkness appeared, Raxhyr and the cloaked man walking out of it. Next to them, a door opened to reveal a bedroom. The walls were white and metal-like, with a window showing the exterior of the castle. There was a bed with a headboard shaped like a strange symbol.

"This shall be your room," said the man. "Wait here. A member of the Organization will collect you soon."

The cloaked man then left through another dark corridor, leaving Raxhyr alone inside his new bedroom. He walked around, examining the room, before heading towards the window, wondering what the outside looked like. Eventually, he sat on the bed, waiting for someone to arrive. In his mind, he could faintly remember fragments of memories that were somewhat blurry, but he decided not to think too much about them.

Minutes later, someone entered the room. It was a man also wearing a black coat, but unlike the previous one, this one was unhooded, allowing Raxhyr to see his face. He had an eye patch on his face, and his hair was dark with grey streaks, all of it tied into a long ponytail.

"So, you're the new kid Xemnas brought?" he said.

"Xemnas?"

"Yep. The leader of the organization, so you may also call him Superior," replied the man, his voice vaguely familiar to Raxhyr. "The name's Xigbar. Number II."

Raxhyr nodded in acknowledgment. "Raxhyr."

"Raxhyr, huh. Anyway, Xemnas has summoned you to the Round Room."

"The Round Room?"

Xigbar nodded, a dark corridor appearing near them.

"In you go."

Raxhyr got up from the bed and entered the corridor of darkness, followed by Xigbar.

* * *

Where Nothing Gathers, informally known as the Round Room, was a circular chamber containing several thrones which differed in height, each for a member of the Organization. Only twelve were filled, the one belonging to Xigbar being vacant for obvious reasons. All inside waited for Xigbar's arrival, being unaware of the reason for the meeting. All excluding Xemnas.

As the dark corridor appeared, with Xigbar and another cloaked figure emerging, many looked at the newcomer, wondering who he was.

"Gentleman, it would seem that luck is on our side," said Xemnas, attracting everyone's attention.

Whatever he was talking about, it was certainly about the one next to Xigbar.

"Once again, I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

All eyes fell on Raxhyr, and he knew that if he could feel anything at this moment, it would have certainly been nervousness.

"Number XV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

* * *

As the hours passed, the more his mind returned to a chaotic state. The memories which had been previously locked away on the back of his mind were now pouring in all at the same time.

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"_

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_

" _To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."_

_"There is no good and evil, there is only power...and those too weak to seek it."_

" _There's an empty chair at the staff table... Where's Snape?"_

" _Allow me to show you the darkest depths of your heart!"_

The memories flooded his mind as he remembered the life of his original self. He remembered that he had been called Harry Potter and that his parents had been James and Lily. The life of Harry Potter at the Dursleys and his years at Hogwarts, eventually reaching his end at the Black Lake, when Harry Potter's heart had been released into the darkness, whilst seeking to escape from it.

And in the depths of slumber, Raxhyr came to know the life and end of Harry Potter.

* * *

Axel had been walking through the hallways, heading towards the new kid's room to see if he had awoken yet. He was wondering if he was going to behave just like Roxas had been during his first days as part of the Organization, but as he entered, he saw a group of three Dusks drawing on Raxhyr's face.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Scram!"

The Dusks scrambled away from the sleeping boy, disappearing through the walls.

"Why do they always do this?" muttered Axel, before attempting to awake Raxhyr. "Time to wake up!"

Raxhyr opened his eyes and rose from the bed. Looking around, he saw who disturbed him.

"Nice to see you've woken up. The name's Axel, Number VIII. Got it memorized?"

Raxhyr look at the man who introduced himself as Axel and decided to introduce himself as well.

"Raxhyr. Number XV," he said.

Axel looked at him with curiosity. "So that's your name, huh? Good thing you're not like Roxas though. During his first week I had to teach him to speak."

"Who's Roxas?" asked Raxhyr.

"He's Number XIII," explained the other. "He can also wield the Keyblade."

That word…Keyblade. It came to his memories as well, the weapon which Harry had used to defeat the Heartless…and which he had also used to extract his own heart.

"I better go now. Saix is assigning missions. You should go and see him. See ya!"

Raxhyr looked around and noticed that something was different. Touching his face, he realized that unlike Harry Potter he was not wearing glasses and he could see perfectly. After looking at himself in the mirror and after washing his face, he quickly headed towards The Grey Area.

Upon entering the room, he saw that there were only two people inside. One had blue hair while the other had pink hair.

"The other Keyblade wielder," muttered the pink haired man.

He was approached by the blue haired man, who he assumed was Saix.

"Raxhyr, your work begins today. I will issue missions, which the Organization expects you to carry out."

He nodded.

"Think of these early missions as exercises, as you have much to learn before we put you to a real test."

"Ok," he replied.

"Today, you will be working with Marluxia. Come and see me when you are ready," stated Saix before walking towards the glass wall.

"Welcome to the fold, Raxhyr. We'll set out once you're ready," said Marluxia.

Raxhyr nodded in greeting, before heading towards Saix. "Are you ready?" asked the man.

"Yes."

Saix then turned towards Marluxia.

"Make sure you instruct him well."

The other man nodded, and as a dark corridor appeared, both Marluxia and Raxhyr walked in.

* * *

**Twilight Town**

The two arrived at the Sandlot, and upon observing the area, they noticed that no one was around.

"Raxhyr, was it? I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Marluxia, Number XI," he introduced himself while brushing his hair.

The Keyblade wielder nodded. "So, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Ah yes, your job is to collect hearts."

"Collect hearts? How am I supposed to do that?" he asked. "I'm not supposed to go around and stab people with this, am I?"

As he asked that, Raxhyr summoned his Keyblade, motioning towards the weapon. Marluxia had not been expecting Raxhyr's question, having been expecting a more Roxas-like behaviour. He also had not expected for Raxhyr to be aware of one of the Keyblade0's many abilities, but he was not complaining, as that just made his job easier.

"Of course not. You collect the hearts from the Heartless," clarified Marluxia. "And, as you somewhat predicted, using the Keyblade. You're a lucky one, Number XV, to be a chosen of the Keyblade."

Suddenly, several creatures appeared in from of them. Raxhyr knew very well what they were.

"Heartless!"

Another surprise for Marluxia. "Well, since you know what they are, I suppose you know what to do with them."

Advancing towards the Shadows, Raxhyr attacked them with the Keyblade, destroying the Heartless one by one.

"Well done. You seem to be familiar with the Heartless," commented Marluxia.

"My other fought them before," explained Raxhyr.

Marluxia nodded. "And what do you know about them?"

"That they are made from the darkness within people's hearts," said the young wielder.

"Indeed. The Heartless are divided into two groups," explained Marluxia. "The Purebloods, which those Shadows belonged to, don't release hearts when you defeat them. So, since your mission is to collect hearts, you don't need to concern yourself with them. The other group, the Emblem Heartless, release hearts when defeated."

As he said that, three Heartless appeared, another which Harry recognized as Soldiers.

"Those Soldiers are Emblem Heartless," said Marluxia. "Take them out, as they are your real targets."

Once more, Raxhyr proceeded to strike at the Heartless, and after dodging a few of their attacks, he managed to defeat the three of them. As each was destroyed, something left their bodies, and he recalled something from Harry's memories.

"So those things were hearts," he muttered loud enough for Marluxia to hear.

"Correct. And your job is to collect those hearts."

"What happened to them?"

"They will gather as one to from Kingdom Hearts."

That was new. "Is that a good thing?"

Marluxia nodded in response. "Completing Kingdom Hearts is our primary objective, and for that we need as many hearts as we can get."

"That's what the Organization does then?"

"Actually, only you, Roxas and Number XIV are able to collect hearts, as a Keyblade is required for that."

"Ah…"

So that meant that they were key assets for the Organization. That was…good to know.

"Anyway our work here is done," said Marluxia. "And just like him you wielded the Keyblade perfectly. We can now RTC."

"RTC?"

"Return to the Castle," said the other as a dark corridor appeared. "Shall we?"

* * *

**_ The Journal: _ **

**Raxhyr** – Organization's Number XV, a Keyblade wielder who is the Nobody of Harry Potter, having been born after Harry released his own heart.


	9. The First Days

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Other Speech"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9 – The First Days** _

**The World That Never Was**

When Raxhyr entered the Grey Area, he was greeted with a closing corridor of darkness. Wondering for a moment who had just left, Raxhyr began to look around, observing the room and taking note of who was present. Xigbar was sitting on one of the couches, and another member was standing near a wall. Saix, however, was on his usual spot, near the glass wall.

"Raxhyr, today you will be partnered with Xigbar," said Saix.

The young Nobody nodded. "Heartless?"

"Yes. The mission area is near the old manor in Twilight Town."

Xigbar got up from the couch and walked towards him. "Let's not waste any time kiddo."

Raxhyr nodded again, and as the corridor of darkness was opened, the two walked in.

* * *

**Twilight Town**

Upon leaving the dark corridor, Raxhyr laid his eyes upon a rather familiar location. It did not take him long to realize this was where he had been born, something which Xigbar noticed.

"Remembering the place, huh?" he asked. "Where you were born like all of us? Well keep those thoughts away because we have company!"

Looking behind, he saw three Yellow Opera Heartless surrounded by Shadows. AS he summoned his Keyblade, Xigbar summoned his Arrowguns.

"I'll take out the shadows," said Xigbar. "You focus on the others."

Raxhyr nodded and charged towards the Yellow Operas, Xigbar focusing on the Pureblood Heartless. Soon enough, the three Yellow Operas had been defeated, their hearts released. In moments, a group of several Soldiers appeared, giving Raxhyr more targets and hearts to release. He made sure to eliminate all the Heartless in the area, inspecting his surroundings in case he had missed one.

Upon seeing that there were none left, he dismissed the Keyblade.

"I think there's no more Heartless here," said the Keyblade wielder.

"Well, then that means our work is done," spoke Xigbar. "Time to RTC."

However, before he could open a dark corridor, Raxhyr noticed something in the woods. It seemed to be some sort of barrier made of black and white ribbons.

"What's that?"

Xigbar looked at what Raxhyr had been observing. ""Huh? Oh that! Those are barricades. They make sure you stay on the right track and don't go snooping around to places you shouldn't go."

"Oh."

And as the corridor of darkness finally opened, the duo returned to the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

The next day, as he waited for Saix to assign him a mission, Raxhyr had noticed that something was floating outside the castle, in the distance. High on the sky was something which resembled a giant heart-shaped yellow moon. What exactly was that supposed to be?

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Looking over his shoulder, Raxhyr saw a young man with steel-blue hair that covered one side of his face approaching him.

"The hearts you, Roxas and Number XIV release are gathering up there, in Kingdom Hearts."

Raxhyr looked at the yellow moon with admiration and curiosity.

" _That's Kingdom Hearts?"_ he thought.

"To complete it and unite with it is the goal of our Organization," said the other.

That was a bit confusing. "Unite with it?"

"It is how we shall become complete beings," he explained. "In any case, I am Zexion, Number VI. I will join you on your mission today. We are to go to Twilight Town, and I shall inform you of our goals there."

* * *

**Twilight Town**

They had arrived at the Sandlot, the area mostly empty, save for a few pigeons. Raxhyr was beginning to have the idea that the people who lived there were either too lazy to leave their homes, or the town was simply abandoned.

"Your mission today is to eliminate a set quantity of Heartless," said Zexion. "Sometimes, the Organization may call upon you to meet other objectives such as preforming reconnaissance, for example. Regardless of the task you have been given, your main orders still hold. Using your Keyblade to collect hearts."

"In other words, killing two birds with one stone," commented Raxhyr.

"Yes… that's one way to put it."

Moments later, several Heartless appeared near them and Raxhyr proceeded to attack the newcomers, defeating them.

"I assume the main part of the mission is over," he spoke.

"Correct. However, there are still Heartless wandering about," said Zexion as a group of Shadows and Yellow Operas appeared. "As you can see."

The two proceeded to attack the heartless, with Zexion focusing on the Purebloods while Raxhyr focused on the Emblem Heartless. A while later, the Sandlot was empty of Heartless.

"It is your choice if you want to eliminate them all, but remember that you won't get any respect if you just go back to the castle when there is still work to be done," explained Zexion. "Be aware that the Organization rewards those who make the extra effort. Anyway, now that the mission is over, do you have any questions?"

"You mentioned before that the Organization's goal is to complete and unite with Kingdom Hearts," said Raxhyr. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Raxhyr, do you know what we are?"

He nodded. "Nobodies."

"Correct. As such, we lack a vital piece of who we are… or at least of who we were part of," spoke Zexion. "Our hearts."

The words of "Another" echoed on in his mind, remembering the group of Nobodies inside the Settford Castle.

"We are what remains of those who had strong hearts, but somehow lost them, right?" he asked, wanting a confirmation.

Zexion was a bit impressed. "Indeed. We keep our human appearance because of the strength of the heart which once dwelled within our bodies."

"That must be rare," he commented.

"True. It is quite rare for a human-like Nobody to be created," confirmed Zexion. "Out of all the Nobodies, those within the Organization are the most powerful. As such we are able to command the lesser Nobodies."

"That doesn't seem to stop them from drawing on my face," said Raxhyr, not finding the Dusks' behaviour amusing.

Zexion was very well aware of what the young Nobody was talking about.

"The Dusks are a lost cause regarding that," declared Zexion. "You will find that the others won't indulge in such actions."

It was good to know that only the dusks had such an immature behaviour.

"In any case, Kingdom Hearts is made of the very things we lack," continued Zexion. "A vast number of hearts. And once it is complete and we unite with it, we shall receive hearts of our own."

So that was the goal of the Organization – to complete Kingdom Hearts and unite with it, allowing its members to gain their own hearts. Yet, was that a good thing? Harry Potter had rejected his own heart due to the darkness within…the darkness that threatened to corrupt him, so who was to say that the same would not happen to him?

"No… that won't happen," thought Raxhyr _. "I'm not like him. He feared the darkness, and fell because of his fear. I won't make the same mistake!"_

"Any more questions?"

Raxhyr shook his head. "No."

"Then we should RTC. Come on," said Zexion as a corridor of darkness appeared, the two Nobodies entering the dark portal.

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

"Today will be your first true mission."

Having entered the Grey Area, Raxhyr had immediately approached by Saix, the man seemingly in a hurry to distribute assignments.

"True mission?" he asked, sounding both surprised and confused.

"Indeed," replied the other. "As the other missions you had were just practice, today begins your true and official work for the Organization."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Today you will be paired with Xaldin." stated Saix. "The missions will be of the same basic nature as before. Defeat the Heartless and collect the hearts."

His partner for today's mission, Xaldin, walked towards him

"I trust you are ready."

Raxhyr nodded, and the two entered a corridor of darkness.

* * *

It would seem that what Saix meant by true and official work, could be translated as "more heartless for you to fight". His mission with Xaldin had been quite filled with more heartless than before, and that was by itself a good thing, since it meant he would collect even more hearts and by consequence further the completion of Kingdom Hearts, but also would allow him to increase his skill with the Keyblade.

His utter focus on the mission was approved by Xaldin, who seemed to be pleased with the fact that Raxhyr had already a clear understanding of the basics and could handle himself well enough in combat. To Number III, the competence of his mission partner was a much appreciated quality, no matter if they were rookies or not.

And to Raxhyr… and he wanted right now was to improve his abilities and make sure he would not fall prey to the errors of his past self. And without a heart and the emotions that came with it, he hoped that the abundant recklessness of Harry Potter had remained back at Hogwarts, and had not travelled with his body and soul to the Realm Between.


	10. Roxas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Other Speech"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10 -Roxas** _

**The Wizarding World**

It had been a few days since the events at the Black Lake, and still those who had witnessed the end of Harry Potter were in a state of shock, especially the students. Not only had it been unexpected, but the fact that it came at his own hand had been more disturbing. And as much as they tried to prevent it, word quickly spread around Hogwarts about the events, the mixture of reactions being many.

Few were joyous at the news, amongst them Draco Malfoy and his allies. The majority of House Slytherin kept their opinions to themselves, but some followed the footsteps of Draco Malfoy. Amongst the Ravenclaws, there were those who were shocked at the event and some who kept quiet and the same happened amongst the Hufflepuffs. However, if one looked at the Gryffindor table during lunch and dinner, they could almost see the aura of depression which had taken hold of Harry Potter's former housemates.

The attack on the train had also not gone unnoticed, and quickly the Ministry had sent people to Hogwarts in search of clues about the dark creatures. McGonagall had informed them about what they were, leaving out certain details such as the existence of other worlds and their connection to the Heartless. In a day, the ministry had a new creature registered and its classification published in the Daily Prophet.

Meanwhile, the Goblins had been unwilling to release the Potter estate, despite the protests of both the Ministry and several Pure-blood families which wanted to claim the old Potter inheritance for themselves, now that its primary heir was "gone". Gringotts and the Potter Overseer had declared that until a body had been provided and its identity confirmed, Harry Potter would continue to be regarded as being alive and well, just like it had been before the events that occurred in Hogwarts.

It came to pass that Dumbledore decided to summon the heads of house and those who had been involved in the whole affair with Harry Potter, wanting a clear explanation of what had happened. With the passage of days, none had actually decided to fully examine what had happened that forced Harry to take such an action.

"Now that we're all here, I believe it is better if we start from the beginning," said the headmaster. "Professor McGonagall, if you please."

The transfiguration professor looked around the Headmaster's Office, before sighing.

"Mr. Potter and I possess a…rare ability. The two of us are able to wield a weapon known as the Keyblade," she said, summoning hers. "Long ago, during my youth, I studied under a Keyblade Master, and eventually I took the Mark of Mastery exam, succeeding and being recognized as a Keyblade Master myself."

They all listened to the explanation, both curious and wanting to know what that had to do with Harry. And they were also interested in the weapon that McGonagall held in her hand.

"Eventually, a young Keyblade wielder came into my tutelage. Coincidentally enough, it was Mr. Potter's father, James," she revealed, surprising those present who had been unaware. "He too took the Mark of Master and passed, becoming himself a Keyblade Master. I assume young Mr. Potter gained the ability to wield the Keyblade from him."

"It's hereditary?" asked Hermione.

McGonagall shook her head. "No Miss Granger. There is a special ceremony in which a Master bestows the ability to wield the Keyblade to another. I assume this is how Mr. Potter became a wielder of the Keyblade," she said. "Professor Lupin told me that Mr. Potter first discovered this ability weeks ago when he fought against the Heartless near his residence, and then he fought them again in the Express."

Those who had been there nodded in confirmation, remembering the small black creatures with glowing yellow eyes.

"The Heartless are creatures spawned by the darkness with people's hearts, and the boggarts too have origins in the darkness," she revealed. "They feed on the fear expressed by those who face them, and force their negative emotions to suffice. But the darkness is itself more attracted towards those who wield the Keyblade, which is why Mr. Potter was attacked by the boggart days ago."

Lupin nodded. "The aggressiveness of the boggart towards Harry was something I had never seen before. My father's reports of facing the Screaming Bogey mention that even it behaved normally, no signs of direct aggressive action towards him. And still all he could do was to trap it. When Harry faced that boggart… well, I never thought I would see one being destroyed."

"Since they share part of their origin with the Heartless, the boggarts fade back into darkness upon defeat," said the Keyblade Master. "But for his boggart to have acted in such a manner… it assumed Harry's greatest fear, that of his own darkness… but why?"

"Harry never showed any fear like that," said Ron.

Hermione nodded. "True. Harry never showed any signs of being afraid of that. He even faced that Dementor on the train by himself."

"Well…it's a good thing that the answer is right in front of us," said Dumbledore, eyeing an object on his desk.

All glanced at it, a small journal with a leather cover. Searching for clues about Harry's behaviour, they had discovered it amongst his possessions, all unaware of the fact that Harry kept a journal. It had been found by Hermione, who decided to keep it closed until the meeting. And now, there it was, taunting them with its unknown knowledge, waiting to be revealed.

McGonagall took hold of the journal, and upon opening it, she noticed that it was mostly empty, only its first pages having been used.

"There are entries mentioning someone called 'Another'," she said. "Harry describes him as a 'mysterious Keyblade wielder clad in a black robe who seems to know much about the Keyblade and the darkness'. He vaguely mentions Settford here as well. Albus?"

"I was unaware that Mr. Potter had known already about the existence of the isles," he said. "Normally, either the Ministry or Gringotts would have informed him about his possessions and status after reaching majority."

McGonagall nodded, before advancing into the next pages. "He has several notes about the Heartless and Nobodies."

"Nobodies?" spoke Snape.

"When a human falls to the darkness, their heart is consumed by its inner darkness and becomes a Heartless," she explained. "Normally, the body and soul simply fade into nothingness, but when one has a strong heart and will, the soul and the body will be reformed in another world between realms. And without a heart, Nobodies are unable to feel emotions, and are shunned by both light and darkness. Because of this, Nobodies don't truly exist, hence their name. Their very presence goes against the laws of nature."

"You think…Harry has become one of those things?" asked Hermione.

"There's a possibility Miss Granger," confirmed McGonagall, before waving her hand, creating a projection of a Dusk near the desk. Those near it jumped in alarm, before realizing it was not a real thing.

"This is an example of a Nobody," she said. "One of the weakest types, if memory serves me right. Oh, and when I said the soul, I did not refer to that which the Dementors remove when they give the Kiss. In this case, the soul refers only to that which animates the body…it's a fuel of sorts."

She continued to advance into the journal, eventually reaching an entry with a date. She began to read it, and those who watched the transfiguration professor began to worry as they watched her pale.

"No…" she whispered in shock.

"Professor?" asked Hermione in worry.

She sighed. "It appears Mr. Potter discovered he had a fragment of You-Know-Who on his scar," she said shocking those present, especially Dumbledore. "He was told by that 'Another' that the fragment had been corrupting his heart for the last decade."

While Dumbledore had his suspicions about what Harry's scar was, especially since he had examined Tom Riddle's diary, he did not want to believe that Harry himself held part of Voldemort within him.

"He expresses here his belief that the only way to free himself from the fragment, would be to either die or to release his heart, allowing the body to fade into nothingness and have the fragment suffer the same fate," said Minerva, understanding finally what had driven Harry to his actions. "It seems the boggart was the final straw."

The fact that Harry knew exactly what would happen to him, what the consequences of his actions would, was disturbing beyond measure. It just wasn't right.

"I believe I need to speak to an old friend of mine," said Minerva.

"Who?" asked Pomona Sprout.

"A retired Keyblade Master, like myself. And also a powerful sorcerer." she said. "Perhaps he can shed his wisdom on the matter."

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

As Raxhyr awoke, he saw that some Dusks were preparing to draw on his face. Shooing the lesser Nobodies away, he got up from his bed, and after he checked if he had something on his face, he quickly headed towards the Grey Area. Inside, he saw that the only person in there was Saix, and he walked towards him, wanting to know what his mission today would be.

"You will have to wait Raxhyr," said Saix, "Your partner hasn't arrived yet."

He nodded and sat in one of the couches, waiting for the Organization member he would work with to arrive. After a while, he heard footsteps coming from the entrance, and when he looked, Raxhyr saw a boy, seemingly of his age with blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. He watched as the boy walked towards Saix, presumably for a mission as well.

"Roxas, starting today you will be working alongside Raxhyr," he instructed. "I want you to pay attention to the intel I prepared for you."

" _So that's Roxas, huh?"_ thought Raxhyr. _"I thought he would be older."_

As Roxas prepared himself, Saix addressed them.

"Today marks your first time on a mission together. You are to eliminate a set quantity of Heartless. Roxas, you will be in charge today," he said while giving a piece of paper to Roxas.

"Me? Oh…okay."

Raxhyr simply nodded, and as the corridor of darkness opened, the duo walked in.

* * *

**Twilight Town**

The dark corridor materialized near the Old Mansion, and as the duo walked out of the portal, Roxas glanced at his mission partner. Raxhyr had noticed that Roxas was looking at him, but could not understand what exactly the other was thinking about.

Roxas soon noticed that Raxhyr had himself noticed his observation, and quickly decided to look at the paper Saix had given him.

"It says our targets are spread across the Tram Common."

Raxhyr nodded, and followed Roxas as he headed towards the crack that lead into the town. Once inside, both were greeted with Yellow Operas.

"Let's go," said Roxas as he summoned his Keyblade.

As Raxhyr summoned his, he noticed that Roxas's Keyblade actually looked like a giant key, unlike his which resembled more a sword with several ornamentations. The two charged at the Heartless, easily defeating them. When the battle was over, Roxas looked at Raxhyr's Keyblade and his eyes widened.

" _It's different from mine,"_ he thought.

The two continued to search for Heartless, the streets being empty of people as usual. As they walked, Raxhyr heard a noise behind them. Turning around, he saw that a group of Soldiers had appeared.

"Roxas, behind us!" he warned.

Turning around, Roxas summoned his Keyblade and charged at the Heartless with only one thought on his mind.

_"This is the first time I heard him say anything…"_

_The two defeated the Soldiers, only for a group of Dire Plants and Yellow Operas to appear. Once more, the two attacked their opponents, and Raxhyr noticed that Roxas was using magic with the Keyblade. Oddly enough, the thought of non-wizards using magic was still foreign to him. The last of the Heartless was defeated by Roxas, and the two looked around to see if there were any other left._

_"Seems we got them all," said Raxhyr._

_Roxas looked at him. "Yeah."_

Raxhyr opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Shall we RTC?"

"Huh? I have to go somewhere. You go ahead without me."

Raxhyr nodded, but as he walked away, Roxas called him.

"Raxhyr."

He looked around.

"That's your name right?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Roxas nodded, and Raxhyr quickly entered the dark corridor.

* * *

**The World that Never Was**

The next day, as Raxhyr waked into the Grey Area, he saw that Roxas was already there, as were most of the Organization's members. He walked towards Roxas, the other boy seemingly unaware of his presence.

"Good morning Roxas," he said, startling the other Nobody.

"Erm…good morning Raxhyr."

Roxas looked at his mission partner carefully. Before, he didn't have to opportunity to observe Raxhyr's appearance clearly, so only now was he able to do so. Raxhyr certainly looked to be of his age, albeit a bit younger. Oddly enough, he seemed to have the most normal hairstyle out of all the members of the Organization, despite its messiness. Its black colour made a sharp contrast with Raxhyr's green eyes.

"When do we leave?"

"Now if you're ready," replied Roxas, already having been informed of their mission by Saix.

Raxhyr nodded, and the two entered the newly opened dark corridor.

* * *

**Twilight Town**

Roxas and Raxhyr had appeared on the Sandlot, their target nearby. It was a large Emblem Heartless called Sergeant, physically similar to a Soldier. It was surrounded by various Yellow Operas, and as the two Nobodies summoned their Keyblades, they charged at them.

The two Keyblade wielders used a combination of magic and the Keyblade, and as soon as the Yellow Operas were defeated, the duo turned their sights towards the Sergeant Heartless- Roxas charged at it, striking it several times with the Keyblade, only to be kicked towards a wall by the Heartless. Raxhyr jumped towards the Emblem, and since it had already been weakened by Roxas, he managed to destroy it with a single strike, releasing the heart.

Raxhyr moved towards Roxas, who was already getting up.

"Nice work!"

"Thanks, but you were the one who weakened it," replied Raxhyr. "I only gave it the final blow."

Roxas shrugged "You also got rid of the Yellow Operas."

In the silence that followed, Raxhyr noticed that Roxas seemed to be thinking about something, but before he could ask if something was wrong, Roxas spoke.

"Since our mission is over, would you like to come with me for something?"

"Something?" asked Raxhyr, curious.

"Yeah. Axel called it the 'Icing on the Cake'."

Raxhyr pondered. He didn't exactly know anyone in the Organization, and this seemed like a good opportunity to get acquainted with someone.

"Okay."

"Follow me then."

He followed Roxas, eventually reaching the Station Plaza, where a large clock tower was located. He continued to follow Roxas as they climbed the tower until they reached the top. If he could have felt anything, it would have been amazement.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Raxhyr nodded. "Okay."

As Roxas left, Raxhyr sat down and looked at the view. He could see the entire town, under the everlasting sunset. Without him noticing, a few minutes had passed, and eventually Roxas returned with two popsicles.

"Here you go," he said while handing one to Raxhyr. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream."

Raxhyr looked at it. As far as he knew, his past self never ate any kind of ice-cream, and so he didn't know if he liked it or how it even tasted.

"Well? Go on, try it!" urged Roxas.

Raxhyr took a bite out of the ice cream.

"It's odd," he said. "It's salty but also sweet."

"It's really good right? Axel and I usually come here for ice cream after work," said Roxas who then took a bite out of his own. "It's his favourite."

Raxhyr snorted "Sounds like it's also yours."

"Yeah. Axel said he took me here on my first day of the Organization."

"You two must be close."

"Axel's my first friend."

"Friend… he had friends…"

"Huh? Who did?"

"Harry. My original self."

They continued to eat the ice cream.

"Raxhyr, do you think we could be friends?"

Raxhyr looked at Roxas and gave a small smile. "Sure."


	11. An Old World

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Other Speech"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11 – An Old World** _

**The World That Never Was**

As he entered the Grey Area, Raxhyr quickly noticed that only Saix was there, standing on his usual spot. Wondering where Roxas was, he headed towards the blue haired man.

"Raxhyr, today you will perform a mission on your own," informed the Luna Diviner. "We want you to do recon on a new world we have discovered."

"Very well," replied Raxhyr.

"From our initial observations, we have noted that the world is large, so you will be restricted to our areas of interest," said Saix. "If it is necessary, blend with the crowd and socialize with people. If you see any Heartless, then you know what to do. And make sure you keep your face covered with the hood."

Raxhyr nodded, and watched as Saix opened a corridor to his destination, before walking right into it.

* * *

**The Wizarding World**

As he left the portal, Raxhyr found himself in a rather narrow alley. Immediately covering his head with the hood, he walked towards what seemed to be the main street. As he left the alley, Raxhyr noticed that there were very few people on the street, but at the same time he came to recognize the place where he was.

Diagon Alley.

He knew this place from Harry's memories, so that meant he was on Earth. Had he possessed a heart, he would have felt shock or something else, but his nature made that impossible. He was simply in a familiar land, where his past self had been born and ceased to exist. Now, he was Raxhyr, Number XV of the Organization who intended to get a heart of his own, disconnected from all the problems that followed his former self around.

The area was much familiar to him, and Raxhyr was certain this would be an easy job, yet he knew it would be best to take a look around first, to see if things were still like they had been before. And as he walked, he did his best to ignore the looks and whispers some of the wizards were giving him.

"Look at what he's wearing!"

"Do you think it's a Death Eater?"

"Of course not! They had masks. It can only be a foreigner."

"The things youngsters wear these days…"

Raxhyr looked at all the stores, some familiar to him while others not so much. As he advanced into the alley, he came to approach the small plaza before Gringotts, the bank currently open. Whoever, beyond Gringotts there was not exactly anything left but a few warehouses of little importance. As he prepared to head back, his path was blocked by a large group of Heartless.

"I was wondering when you would show up," he said while summoning his Keyblade.

The wizards nearby noticed the Heartless, and those who had read the Daily Prophet quickly realized the creatures which had appeared were the "Heartless" mentioned there. And as Raxhyr fought against the dark creatures, those nearby ran away, too afraid to fight against the Heartless.

They were a mixture of Shadows, Yellow Operas and Soldiers, something which made Raxhyr a bit more cautious. He attacked the Heartless with all his strength, using some magic as well during the battle. He defeated the Heartless in no specific order, but he successfully cleared the area of any Heartless.

"I think that's that," thought Raxhyr as he decided to RTC.

Yet as he walked away from Gringotts, he heard a strange sound coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw that a strange object, similar to a cuirass, was floating mid-air. Suddenly, several other objects fell from the sky, all becoming attached to the central object, forming what seemed to be an armour with the Heartless symbol on its chest.

The Keyblade was quickly summoned back, and Raxhyr moved to strike at the Heartless, deciding that its head would be a good choice to target, considering it was somewhat separate from the rest of its body. He struck it several times, the Heartless seemingly immobile, and eventually the head fell, the Heartless reaching out to the ground searching for it- In this moment, Raxhyr continued to strike at it, avoiding the Guard Armour's arms.

It found the head, quickly reattaching it to its body, but right after the arms detached themselves, leaving to Raxhyr moving away from the Heartless, as it attempted to strike back at him with. He managed to avoid the attacks, and instead the Nobody struck at the arm closest to him. Using strong blows, the arm fell to the ground, allowing Raxhyr to focus on the other. He repeated the process, avoiding a few punches from the arm and quickly defeating it.

" _The legs must be next,"_ thought the Keyblade wielder.

As he attacked, the Guard Armour began to spin at a high speed, causing Raxhyr to be thrown back towards a wall. Getting up, he once more struck at his opponent, targeting the legs with all the strength he could muster. The detached themselves from the central piece, falling to the ground. The central armour began to spin, yet not as fast as before, allowing Raxhyr to attack it without much danger.

Several hits later, the Guard Armour ceased to spin, falling to the ground defeated, the body fading into darkness as the heart was released. The Heartless having been defeated, Raxhyr quickly walked into a nearby alley, and opened a corridor of darkness.

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

When Raxhyr arrived at his bedroom, he sat on his bed and began to write his mission report. He described Diagon Alley, the purpose of the area and the wizard society to his best ability. After thirty minutes, he finished writing the report and headed towards the Grey Area. Inside, were Saix, as usual, a hooded member, who was most likely Number XIV, and Roxas. He gave his mission report to Saix, who simply nodded in response.

Internally shrugging, he decided to sit next to Roxas, who was in one of the sofas.

"Hey Raxhyr."

"Hello Roxas," replied the Nobody. "Where were you sent today? I thought I would have my mission with you?"

"Me too, but Saix wanted me to have an endurance test in the Hall of Empty Melodies," explained Roxas. "Where were you?"

"I was sent to a newly discovered world to gather intelligence," he said. "It seems that world was where my original self was from."

"Wow! Coincidence?"

Raxhyr shrugged. "Perhaps."

The two continued to chat for a while, talking about their missions and about themselves. Raxhyr had been surprised to know that Roxas had been born without any memories, and wondered what might have caused that. Roxas on the other hand, was confused about the whole secrecy of the wizard society. As he told Roxas more about Hogwarts and other things connected, he began to wonder about a certain object.

"I wander what happened to the wand," he thought. "I mean, it was with him when that happened… I think. So where is it?"

As he thought about the wand, Raxhyr saw a flash of light emerging from his hand, almost as if it was the Keyblade being summoned. As he looked at it, he saw he was now holding a very familiar item.

"What the…?"

The wand had just appeared out of nowhere, having done so upon thinking about it. He examined it, confirming that it was indeed Harry Potter's wand. Or at least it was.

"Raxhyr, what's that stick?" asked Roxas.

"Its…my wand," replied Raxhyr.

"Oh."

They continued to chat, not noticing the arrival of the other members, who came from their own assignments. They sat on the couches as well. Luxord, Xigbar, Marluxia and Larxene began to play poker, while Zexion read a book. Lexaeus and Xaldin were quiet on the couch, while Demyx was playing his sitar, something that 'annoyed' the rest of those who were present.

After a few moments, Raxhyr lost his patience, and remembering a spell that the barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron had cast once, he pointed his wand at Demyx.

"Silencio!"

A white beam of light shot at Demyx, and before hitting him, it formed an invisible cage that prevented any kind of sound to leave. And while Demyx seemed to not notice what had happened, the others were seemingly relieved. Yet Raxhyr was sure the spell wasn't supposed to work like that. But the others did not care about that.

"You know brat," said Larxene "I may start to like you."


	12. Xion and the Clock Tower

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Other Speech"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - Xion and the Clock Tower** _

**The World That Never Was**

As the new day arrived, Raxhyr was immediately tasked with an endurance test, overseen by Saix in the Hall of Empty Melodies. He was supposed to stand against several waves of Nobodies, each with a time limit. He was unsure of how his endurance would be evaluated, but no questions were made. When all the others members of the Organization had been tasked with their respective missions, both Raxhyr and Saix went to the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"You may use anything at your disposal, but do try not to cause any damage to the castle," said the blue haired Nobody.

Nodding, Raxhyr summoned his Keyblade, Saix immediately summoning the Dusks. Raxhyr charged at them, the lesser Nobodies being quickly defeated. More appeared, and Raxhyr spent a few minutes fighting against the Dusks. Soon, he was informed that he had defeated the first wave. And as Saix summoned more Dusks for him to fight, Raxhyr began to wonder how many waves there were.

He didn't count the number of Nobodies he defeated, and soon lost track of time, but he was certain he spent much time in the Hall of Empty Melodies, fighting rounds of Dusks and Creepers, eventually also fighting two Berserkers, who had been far more powerful than the other two types of Nobody he had fought. The two were still defeated by Raxhyr, their fall signalling the end of the Endurance Test.

"I shall report your results to the Superior," said Saix. "You may go."

Raxhyr nodded, and opened a corridor to Twilight Town.

* * *

**Twilight Town**

As he entered Twilight Town, Raxhyr went and bought two ice-creams, in case of Roxas joining him. He had climbed the Clock Tower, and was now eating one ice-cream, with the other on his hand. Wondering if anyone would show up, he did not have to wait long, as he heard a voice calling him from behind.

"Hey Raxhyr!"

Looking around, Raxhyr saw that his friend had arrived.

"Hello Roxas," he said.

As soon as Roxas sat down next to him, Raxhyr gave the other ice-cream to him.

"Thanks," said Roxas as he grabbed the popsicle. "I heard you had an endurance test today.."

Raxhyr nodded. "Yep. And what did you do today? Collected hearts?"

"Yeah, but I worked with Xion today."

"Number XIV? A he or a she?"

Roxas took a bite out of his ice-cream. "I think… I think Xion's a she. But I'm not sure as 'she' has 'her' face covered all the time."

Yeah, that was true. Who on earth would Xion have her face covered all the time? Was there something wrong with her face?

"Maybe it's just to keep the mystery," suggested Raxhyr. "Or she took the whole 'be discrete' thing a bit too seriously."

Oddly enough, Xion appeared to be, at least to him, the most introvert member of the Organization. Even Lexaeus usually spoke with the others, and he was one of the quietest members of the Organization.

He shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway," spoke Raxhyr. "We'll figure it out eventually."

Roxas took a bite out of his ice-cream. "Yeah."

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

Roxas and Raxhyr returned to the Castle That Never Was, their dark corridor opening in the Grey Area. But as the two went to sit in one of the sofas, Raxhyr was approached by Zexion.

"Raxhyr, you have been selected."

"Selected? For what?" he asked.

Zexion raised an eyebrow, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh right, you haven't been told. The Organization is sending a group of members to a second headquarters called Castle Oblivion."

"And I was selected?" he sighed. "And…who are the others?"

"Other than you, the group consists of Vexen, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, and myself."

Raxhyr noticed that Roxas seemed to be somewhat…depressed, if that was even possible.

"And what's the purpose of this…second headquarters?"

"That is to be discussed only when we are in Castle Oblivion," said the Cloaked Schemer.

Raxhyr simply nodded. "Okay then."

Zexion nodded and left, heading towards the other set of sofas. And as Raxhyr turned his attention to Roxas, the expression he had before was still there.

"What's wrong Roxas?"

Now that he was closer to him, Raxhyr noticed that Roxas's expression seemed to be genuine, something which seemed to be a bit contradictory to their nature.

"You and Axel are going to that… Castle Oblivion. So, that means I'll be alone here."

Raxhyr looked at Roxas. He knew that only he or Axel were the ones that Roxas had a good relationship with, meaning that during their stay in Castle Oblivion his blond friend was going to be 'alone'.

"I'm sure it's nothing permanent Roxas. We'll be right back before you know it!"

Roxas smiled at Raxhyr, something that the younger Nobody appreciated. Roxas had been developing a personality of his own, becoming different from the 'zombie' he once was. At least according to the other members of the Organization.

"You better."

Raxhyr elbowed Roxas. "Or what?" he asked playfully.

"I wonder what would happen if the Dusks got hold of a permanent marker…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Want to bet?"

"I think that's Luxord's speciality," retorted Raxhyr.

The two continued to banter for a while, eventually stopping as their conversation returned to normal. In a few minutes, the Grey Area was filled with the other members of the Organization, all having returned from their missions.

* * *

**Twilight Town**

The next day, Raxhyr had been assigned to clear out the Market District of Twilight Town, while Roxas and Xion were doing a mission nearby. Ever since Zexion had informed him that he was going to Castle Oblivion, he had the same question on his mind. Why had he been chosen? Was he not supposed to be out there in other worlds destroying the Heartless to complete Kingdom Hearts?

Zexion told him that his questions would be answered once he was there, so he didn't have to wait for very long, since they would be going in four days. And there was still the matter of Roxas. He would be leaving his friend in the World That Never Was, not knowing when he would see him again.

Defeating the remaining Heartless that were present, Raxhyr opened a Corridor to the top of the Clock Tower, and he sat there waiting for Roxas.

-line break…

Roxas had just completed his mission with Xion, and had been surprised when she asked him if she could call him by his name. Not only that, but Roxas thought it was possibly the first time she had spoken to anyone. After she left, he bought the ice-cream and went to the Clock Tower.

As he did so, Roxas began to wonder why Axel hadn't joined him during the last few days,

" _Maybe he's busy with something,"_ he thought.

As he reached the top of the tower, he could see someone's feet on the floor. As he approached whoever was there, he was met with a sleeping Raxhyr. He assumed that the younger boy had been there waiting for him, and fell asleep while doing so. Silently approaching him, Roxas looked closely at Raxhyr's sleeping face.

The wind was making Raxhyr's messy hair even messier, and he noticed that the other boy was drooling a bit in his sleep. Roxas chuckled at this sight, and shook Raxhyr's shoulder. Groaning, Raxhyr slowly opened his eyes, trying to find who disturbed hi. When he saw that the one who had done so was Roxas, and that said boy's face was mere inches away from him one, Raxhyr quickly jolted backwards.

And while Roxas was confused by Raxhyr's reaction, said boy felt a strange sensation on his face.

"Erm… hello Raxhyr."

"Hi Roxas," he said, stammering a bit.

"Why is your face all red?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

What? His face was red? Why would his face be… oh, right.

"I…I don't know," he said.

" _At least I think I don't,"_ he added in his mind.

Raxhyr got up from the floor and sat ln the edge of the tower. Roxas sat right next to him, and gave him one of the two ice-creams he had bought.

"Thanks. How did your mission go?"

"It went well. Xion spoke to me?" replied Roxas.

"Really? And what did she say?"

"She asked me if she could call me Roxas.

Raxhyr snorted. "And what did you say?"

"I said she could," Roxas answered as he took a bite out of his ice-cream. "What about your mission?"

"Same as always," Raxhyr answered.

The two continued to eat their ice-creams, watching the quiet town beneath them before heading back to the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

**The World That Never Was**

The next day, Raxhyr and Roxas were sitting in the Grey Area, both wondering why Saix hadn't showed up yet. They were not the only ones though, as except for Xion and Xemnas, the remaining members of the Organization were also waiting for the Luna Diviner to arrive and assign the missions. As they were all distracted, no one noticed when someone entered the room and approached Roxas.

"Good morning Roxas."

Looking around, the bond boy saw who had spoken to him.

"Xion?" he asked confused.

"Let's work hard again today," she replied.

At this point, everyone had turned their heads towards the newcomer. It was possibly the first time they had heard her speak.

"Um…sure," said Roxas, before noticing that her hood was lowered.

" _Maybe she forgot to put it,"_ he thought.

At that moment, Saix entered the room, and began to assign missions to those present.

"Raxhyr, you are to hunt for Heartless in a new location on that new world you recently visited."

"Where exactly?" asked the Keyblade wielder.

"According to Vexen, it is in the ground of an old castle near the mountains," explained Saix. "The information we acquired points to it being a school of some sort."

Okay, that wasn't good.

"Did he say the name of this castle?"

"Hogwarts."

Yep, it certainly wasn't good. This did not bode well for him. He wasn't sure on how exactly he was supposed to go there without people mistaking him for Harry Potter, especially considering that Harry Potter no longer existed, and that was a well-known fact.

"By your expression, I assume that the location if familiar to you."

He nodded. "In the Wizarding World, Hogwarts serves as a school of magic. My original self was a student there."

"Did he ever saw any Heartless there?" asked Roxas to Raxhyr, who nodded.

"In the castle and the grounds not much, but if I recall correctly, this year there are creatures patrolling the school which have the tendency to leave darkness as a…trail of sorts. And as a wielder of the Keyblade, my past self together with this residual darkness attracted the Heartless."

"What creatures?" asked Saix, wondering why they had not been mentioned in Vexen's report.

"They're called Dementors," said Raxhyr. "From what I know, they like to feed on souls and have a weakness to the Keyblade."

"When you return, I want a report on not just your mission, but also on these creatures and anything of the sort that exists there," stated Saix.

Raxhyr nodded.

"Go to the castle, find the Heartless and release the hearts."

Having been given his mission, Raxhyr opened a corridor as Roxas and Xion were given theirs.

"You two are to head to Twilight town and deal with the Darkside. You will know what it is once you arrive there."

Roxas and Xion nodded, and as their corridor opened, the three Keyblade wielders entered their respective portals.


	13. The Giant Green Heartless Thing

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" _ **Other Speech"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13 – The Giant Green Heartless Thing** _

**The Wizarding World**

As he left the corridor, Raxhyr was immediately met with the silent eeriness of the Forbidden Forest. It was daytime in the wizarding world, and if he was not mistaken, there would be people near the forest having Care of Magical Creatures. Looking around and seeing no Heartless nearby, the Nobody quickly ran towards what he knew to be the castle, very well capable of seeing it beyond the many trees. His voyage however, was interrupted by the appearance of a group of shadows. The small heartless were easy to defeat, but being Purebloods they released no hearts, so they were basically a waste of time.

" _I wonder what happened to them after Harry disappeared…"_ thought Raxhyr. _"Maybe they moved on or something…"_

He could see Hagrid's hut in the distance, alongside a group of students and the old gatekeeper himself.

"Right, he became a teacher," mumbled the Nobody. "Forgot about that."

At this distance, he was unable to see who the students were. For all he knew, they could be either third years or fifth years.

" _They could be there,"_ thought Raxhyr, remembering Ron and Hermione. _"I wonder how they are coping. I wonder if the school even knows what actually happened…"_

He sneaked towards the hut, making sure not to attract any attention towards himself. As he got closer, he realized Hagrid was currently teaching the Slytherins and Gryffindors from his year, and both Ron and Hermione were there.

"Talk about coincidences," he mumbled. "They don't seem happy though."

Indeed, for both Ron and Hermione looked rather sullen. In fact, much of the Gryffindors seemed to share Ron and Hermione's current temperament. Hagrid too seemed to have seen better days, but due to the fact he was teaching, the old gatekeeper did not express that as much as the others did. The Slytherins however, seemed to be indifferent to that event, their boredom with Hagrid's class overwriting any other emotions they could express, although Raxhyr could see the faint satisfaction on Malfoy's general posture.

Checking to see if his head was still fully covered by the hood, Raxhyr moved closer to Hagrid's hut, attempting to hide behind the large pumpkins. In the meantime, the Nobody still had not sighted any Heartless, and there were no indications of any attack nearby.

" _Seems there's nothing around this area. Better look around a little more,"_ thought Raxhyr.

As if the Heartless had heard his thoughts, a group of Soldiers decided to appear near Hagrid's class, prompting Raxhyr into action and the students into panic. He jumped from behind the pumpkins, summoning his keyblade mid-air and slashing one of the Soldiers as soon as he landed. He immediately began to attack the other Soldiers, releasing their hearts as quickly as possible. It was not long before the soldiers had been defeated, and Raxhyr noticed that the students had not retreated for Hogwarts, but had instead moved away a bit, and were now gaping at him, Hagrid included.

However, he heard something behind him, and the screams from some of the students and their sudden terrified faces clearly meant something was wrong. He quickly turned around, but was struck by something that sent him crashing against the hut, his hood falling back and exposing his face to those nearby.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

Raxhyr however, groaned and looked at his attacker. looked like a giant green chameleon with spikes on its back, and on its chest was the Emblem Heartless symbol. Getting up, Raxhyr summoned the Keyblade, and charged towards the creature. But as soon as he got close to it, the lizard vanished. Taking a step backwards, Raxhyr cautiously looked around, trying to find where the Heartless was. He felt movement behind him, and with the Keyblade ready, Raxhyr turned around and struck the Heartless on its head. The creature disappeared again, before suddenly appearing in front of him.

In reaction, Raxhyr struck at the Heartless, but was once again hurled towards Hagrid's hut. Yet before the Heartless could attack him again, another Keyblade wielder joined the battle, giving Raxhyr enough time to recover.

" _So McGonagall arrives at last…"_ thought the Nobody. _"Figures she would sense the presence of the Heartless here."_

The Heartless disappeared once more, reappearing behind the Professor. Raxhyr had anticipated this move, and had sneaked towards McGonagall, catching the Heartless by surprise. With the damage he had caused, joined by that of McGonagall, one strike to the chameleon's head was enough to finish it and release the heart.

"Thank you, Keyblade Master," said Raxhyr in a neutral tone. However, the fact that his voice lacked any emotion and was clearly different because of that did not escape either the professor or the rest of those present.

"Mr. Potter?" spoke McGonagall, stunned by the apparent appearance of her former student.

Her response was a simply shake of Raxhyr's head.

"Harry Potter is gone. He fell to the darkness within him," he declared. "I am all that remains of him. Be sure to keep that in mind."

A corridor of darkness materialized around Raxhyr, before disappearing with the young Keyblade wielder, shocking those present and conjuring even more questions. But now, McGonagall was certain of something. With what she saw today, alongside the insights of Yen Sid, there was no doubt about it.

She had just spoken to the Nobody of Harry Potter.

* * *

**Twilight Town**

Having defeated the Darkside, Roxas had decided to invite Xion to join him in the Clock Tower, yet waiting for Raxhyr to arrive as well.

"Here." He said while giving an ice-cream to Xion.

"What's this?"

"A reward for doing a good job," he answered.

"A reward…?"

"Try it," urged Roxas.

Xion took a bite out of the ice-cream.

"How do you like it?" asked the boy.

"It's sweet…but salty."

"But it's good, right?"

"Um…"

"Axel and Raxhyr like this stuff. Axel gave one to me after my first mission, and he said it was called Sea Salt Ice-Cream. I brought Raxhyr here after our second mission together. After that, the two of us came here after completing our missions to eat ice-cream."

"Sound like you are close."

"Close?" wondered Roxas. "… yeah. We are. Raxhyr and I keep company to each other, and since Axel hasn't joined me in a while…"

"That sound nice… I wonder if I could be your friend…" murmured Xion loud enough for Roxas to hear.

"Yeah, we can all eat ice-cream together!" exclaimed Roxas, rather excited.

That reply seemed to have pleased Xion. "Really? I can't wait!"

At that moment, a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind them, and a rather exhausted Raxhyr appeared from it, holding an ice-cream on his hand.

"Hey Raxhyr!"

"Hi Roxas!" he said before noticing Xion. "Oh! Hello. Xion, right?"

"Yes…um, hi Raxhyr," she replied nervously.

The younger boy sat next to Roxas.

"So, how was your mission?" he asked the two.

"It was difficult, but Xion managed to defeat the Darkside."

Said girl beamed at the praise.

"My original self fought against one of those before," he revealed. "Did yours punch the ground and summoned other heartless?"

"Yep," replied Roxas.

"How was your mission Raxhyr?" asked Xion.

Raxhyr looked at Xion and Roxas. "Oh… I had to defeat a giant green…Heartless thing and a group of Soldiers and Shadows."

He deliberately left out the part where McGonagall and the other inhabitants of Hogwarts appeared. He wanted to leave certain old faces in the past, no matter their connection to the present. And a Keyblade wielding Minerva McGonagall was certainly one of them.

"Giant green Heartless thing?" asked Roxas with amusement on his voice.

"Yes Roxas. A Giant green Heartless Thing."

Xion giggled at the behaviour of the two boys.

Suddenly, the three felt the temperature drop, and the wind began to build up.

"What the!?" said Roxas, who was rubbing his shoulders.

"We should get back to the Castle." Said Xion.

The other two simply nodded.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

I apologise for the delay. And for those wondering, the "Giant green Heartless thing" is actually called a Veil Lizard, a type of Heartless that Roxas fights near the Old Mansion during a mission in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.


End file.
